Amazed By You
by Kelly2727
Summary: Sequel to Falling For You - set 3 years on Steve and Kono are happily married and have a 9 month old daughter. Life is great so surely nothing or no-one could spoil that right? Well read on and find out. You'll need to read Falling For You to understand this story if you havent already.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I am so sorry for the delay in getting back to 50 fics but since I came back from holiday it's been hectic with my son's birthday and my Labrador having 7 puppies and I was busy with my Rookie Blue sequel but I have finally finished RB and I'm back with a new 50. So this is the sequel to "Falling for You" if you haven't read that yet then I suggest you to so you get the idea of this sequel. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Summary: Set 3 years on - Life couldn't be better for Steve and Kono, they are happily married with a 9 month old daughter and both still work with 50 and the team. Is life just perfect for them or will someone or something rock the boat and cause heartbreak and maybe separation for the family? And can Steve & Kono get through this after what they went through 3 years ago?**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 1**

Here she sat in the hell hole of what she liked to call a cage, she had sat in here most of the time apart from when it was time to eat or exercise. She didn't have many visitors but she was grateful for the visits she did get but the main person she really needed to see and talk to hadn't made an appearance, had refused to accept the visitors cards that she sent and had even gone as far as changing his cell number so she couldn't even call. She was beyond devastated, heartbroken and crushed would be better said for what she felt and what she had felt all this time. She missed his smile, his eyes, his body, his…just his everything but she mainly missed him. Over the months she had thought of nothing but him, every waking minute and every dream at night his face was always in her mind. But tomorrow she would finally have a normal life, get her life back to what she had before and she had a plan already thought out which in 24 hours' time she could finally start.

Leaning against the doorway to the nursery Steve stood watching his 9 month old daughter Casey, she was beautiful just like her mum, she had the dark hair and dark eyes just like Kono but she had the McGarrett stubbornness even at such a young age. Sighing he stepped quietly into the room and sat down next to the crib this was the best part of the day he loved watching his daughter sleep peacefully. After everything that happened 3 years ago Steve never once thought that he could be so happy as he is now, thinking back to the proposal Steve had never been so nervous in his life:

_FLASHBACK_

_Danny could tell that Steve was worried just by the way he kept pacing back and forth in his office, stopping to look at something in his hand and then running a hand through his hair before pacing once again. This had been going on for nearly 15mins and quite frankly Danny was fed up of seeing it and decided to find out what was wrong with a certain Navy Seal. He didn't even bother to knock as he entered Steve's office;_

"_**Would you like to tell me what has your knickers in a twist?" **__Danny asked as he stopped at Steve's desk, Steve practically jumped round to face Danny at the sound of his voice and quickly placed one hand behind his back;_

"_**I um…I don't know what you're talking about Danny" **__Steve mumbled before sulking into his chair. Danny just rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite; this was just typical Steve trying to make out that nothing was wrong when there clearly was;_

"_**Come on Steven I've known you long enough to know when you're lying and hiding something" **__Danny said getting slightly frustrated as he seemed to be having these kind of conversations with Steve more so than usual over the past week but this time he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Steve looked at Danny and new this was bothering his friend, all week Danny had asked if everything was ok and every time he said yes, Steve hadn't told anyone about this but knowing Danny wouldn't blab he decided to just show him instead of saying it. Sighing he brought his hand out from behind his back and placed the velvet box on top of his desk and waiting for the ranting of Danny to start. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes as Steve sat and waited for Danny to speak but the silence that he heard was even worse than he thought, looking up he seen that Danny had a shocked and wide eyed expression on his face staring at the small box, Steve didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Danny sat stunned at what Steve had just placed on the desk, I mean out of all the ideas he thought was wrong this never crossed his mind at all, swallowing hard he looked up to see Steve looking at him;_

"_**I'm speechless Steven, I mean who thought the Super Seal is wanting to settle down" **__Danny said as teasingly as he could even though he was still getting over the shock;_

"_**This isn't funny Danny, I bought this ring last week and I've been worried sick about it ever since and Kono knows there's something wrong and I'm worried she might think the worst since I haven't told her anything" **__Steve said in a heart breaking tone before he placed his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on the desk. Danny felt a pang of guilt at his friend's words he should be more considerate of since he knows all too well that this is a huge step for Steve;_

"_**Listen if you're worried she's going to say no then don't be I'm mean after everything you have been through with Catherine, I think she would have walked away by now Steve" **__Danny said truthfully because he knew it was the truth;_

"_**And if she says no?"**__ Steve said with his hands still covering his face. _

"_**If who says no?" **__Came Kono's voice from the doorway eyeing the two of them. Steve and Danny both jumped at the sound of Kono's voice; they didn't even hear her come in. Steve couldn't take his eyes away from her "how much did she hear?" he thought to himself but he never had a chance to think it over has Kono suddenly gasped and her eyes locked on the small box on Steve's desk, Danny excused himself from the office and Steve felt his heartbeat battered off the inside of his chest. Steve closed his eyes for a second trying to control his breathing and calm his speeding heart;_

"_**Steve…" **__came Kono's voice ever so quiet but loud enough for him to hear, looking at her he could tell she was just as nervous as he was. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the box, quickly got to his feet and rounded the desk so he was standing in front of her before quickly falling to one knee before he changed his mind, he could already see the tears starting in Kono's eyes;_

"_**Kono we've been through a lot over the months and I don't know about you but I don't want anyone else, you're everything I want from now until we're grey and old. I love you Kono, will you marry me" **__Steve said never taking his eyes off her as he slowly opened the box to reveal a gorgeous 9 cut diamond ring, simple but elegant just what Kono liked. Kono didn't even waste a minute before falling to her knees so she was level with him;_

"_**Yes, yes, yes!" **__came her response as Steve's dimples made a huge appearance and he placed the ring on her finger and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Neither of the two noticing Danny standing off to the side with tears in his eyes._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Steve was quickly brought out of his thoughts by his daughter laughing in her crib, looking over he found Casey standing in her crib laughing at him probably because he was so zoned out he didn't even realise that she was awake. The sound of his daughter's laugh made Steve himself chuckle, standing he quickly lifted his daughter out before holding her to his chest;

"**Let's go and find your gorgeous mummy" **he said before making his way downstairs.

Kono sat on the beach enjoying the quiet time she was having to herself which she didn't get much of now Casey was on the scene, she was also due back to work next week but only part time which Steve agreed to with no arguing plus Mary was now only 2 houses down from them and was their ready-made nanny. As soon as Mary found out that she and Steve were getting married she was here in an instant and decided there and then that she wouldn't be leaving Hawaii again. Thinking of everything her and Steve went through just to be together was all worth it as now she has everything she wanted in Steve and much more. Her wedding day was one of her special days but finding out that she was pregnant with Casey came a close second.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kono really wanted to take the test at home but she couldn't hold in her excitement and nervousness any longer and she quickly made her way to the bathrooms in HQ. She had nipped out to the local drug store at lunch to pick up a pregnancy test, she was already 2 weeks late so she had a feeling that she was but she just wanted to make sure. She had been feeling giddy all day which didn't go unnoticed to Steve but he never mentioned it, she knew that he would wait until she was ready to tell him and he never once pushed for information which was one of the things she loved about him. As she read over the instructions and quickly done what they said she now sat on the bathroom floor waiting, the box said 3 minutes this would be longest 3 minutes of her life. Kono felt herself drifting off until a beeping sound made her jump before she quickly grabbed the white stick, taking a deep breath she turned the stick to look at it, she couldn't contain her excitement as the word "pregnant" was there in blue writing, stumbling to her feet she rushed out the bathrooms in search of Steve. She didn't have to wonder far until she spotted him leaning against the smart table laughing with Danny and Chin but as always with Steve he felt her presence even before he seen her. Steve looked in her direction but the smile on his face quickly vanished as he rushed over to her;_

"_**What's wrong?" **__he asked which made Kono frown, how the heck did he know something was wrong __**"Your crying" **__he said as if knowing her question, Kono didn't even realise that she was crying but these were happy tears, tears of joy. Taking a deep breath she placed the stick between them before replying to Steve's question;_

"_**I'm pregnant" **__she said happily unable to contain her excitement. She heard both Danny and Chin's gasps behind Steve but didn't pay much attention her main focus was on her husband. Steve stood shell-shocked at the bombshell Kono had just dropped, he was going to be a Dad and as the words finally sunk in he took Kono by surprise as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, Kono's laugh filling the office._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kono was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her daughter's laughter, turning to see what was going on the sight before her made her smile and love her husband just that little bit more. Steve was making his way towards her with Casey in his arms and spinning her around like an aeroplane and she was loving it, reaching her Steve stopped what he was doing and sat next to her with Casey between his knees, turning his head he gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away;

"**What was that for?" **Kono asked not that she was complaining. Steve just rolled his eyes at her comment;

"**So I need to have a reason to kiss my sexy wife" **Steve replied as he wiggle his eyebrows at her, the sight made Kono giggle. Steve grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, the 3 sat on the beach watching the sunset as a happily family, surely nothing could go wrong, right?

**So there you have chapter 1, I wonder who the person at the start is and was talking about. Well, all will be revealed as the story continues and I really hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Thanks to everyone who left reviews is following and who as favourite this story and I hope you keep on enjoying. With all my stories I don't know how long they will go so we shall just see lol. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 2**

Stepping out into the Hawaiian sunshine had to be the best feeling in the world, she now had her freedom and she was going to make every second count. Nothing had changed as she walked down the sidewalk taking in everything that she had missed over the past few years. The smell of the ocean and the calmness that it brought was the main thing she had missed apart from a certain person. Deciding that she needed to find someplace to stay and the fact that she needed money, she stopped at a local phone box and made a few calls, in a few hours she would have money and a place to stay for now. With nothing better to do she decided to make a stop before heading to the beach.

Steve and Kono stood in line at the local store waiting on coffee before walking the 5mins to the office, Casey was in her pushchair busy playing with a toy that Kono had brought with her;

"**Looking forward to getting back to work?" **Steve asked with an arm around Kono's waist.

"**Can't wait but I will miss this wee one though" **Kono said smiling at their daughter over the top of the pushchair but Casey was too busy with her toy to pay any attention to her mum.

"**Remind me again why you wanted to bring her with you" **Steve said chuckling at the raise eyebrow Kono gave him once they reached the counter. Kono gave their order before answering Steve;

"**Because I would like a wee bit longer with her, plus she'll get to see her Uncle Chin and Danny. Mary said she was happy to pick her up at the office around 9.30am" **Kono said as she grabbed her coffee and turned the pushchair round so she could leave the store. Steve paid for their drinks and followed Kono out.

"**You know you could have just come in to the office for 9.30am instead of 8.30am" **Steve said while pulling the door open for Kono. Kono snorted;

"**Yeah and my boss would just love that" **she said in a teasing tone as Steve rolled his eyes but played along;

"**Hey just means he would be able to punish you" **he said smoothly but wiggled his eyebrows to get his point across but this just made Kono laugh as they both walked along the sidewalk towards HQ both oblivious to the fact that someone had been watching them the whole time.

She couldn't believe her eyes at what she seen through the window of the store, there standing at the counter was the man she wanted more than anything but he had his arms wrapped around the person who she had lost him to 3 years ago and what shook her more was the child in the buggy. She felt sick to her stomach that after everything they had been through together that he could just move on as quick as that, seeing them move towards the entrance she quickly moved so they wouldn't spot her. Watching them come out onto the street and turn towards HQ, she couldn't help but noticed how comfortable he was with her, how comfortable they were together. Her heart sank even more when she heard Kono laugh at something _"her man" _had said as they walked away. Narrowing her eyes she couldn't help the anger and hurt that built up inside of her, that was her man and she wanted him back and she would use any means necessary to do it. Rushing off to the free pay phone once again she quickly dialled a number and waited for the other person to pick up before talking;

"**It's Cath I need your help" **she said her eyes still focused on the couple in front of her before they disappeared round the corner.

Steve and Kono arrived at HQ and the first thing they heard was Danny's voice even before they could see him;

"**For god sake…no…she's my daughter too Rachel…yeah bye" **and the next thing they heard was his phone slamming as he hung up as they walked past his office towards the smart table were Chin stood;

"**Hey were's my favourite niece" **Chin gushed as he kneeled in front of Casey and tickled her, making her laugh. Kono rolled her eyes;

"**Nice to see you too cuz" **she teased as Chin chuckled at her comment;

"**It's good to see you too cuz" **he said as he stood and gave her a quick hug **"So ready to get back to work?" **Chin asked he didn't know why but he just wanted to ask the silly question which again got him another eye roll from Kono;

"**You know that's a stupid question, right?" **she said with a raised eyebrow **"Of course I'm happy to be back but I'll also miss Casey" **Kono said with a bit of sadness this time as Steve squeezed her shoulder in silence support;

"**So what's up with Danny? We heard him shouting down the phone from his office as we walked past" **Steve mentioned as he took a seat on the smart table as Chin sighed heavily;

"**Rachel has been giving him grief, she and Stan want to take Grace away for the summer but Danny is dead against it" **Chin said sighing once more and rubbing the back of his neck. Just at that moment Danny wondered out of his office looking tired but the smile that took over his face at the sight of Casey at HQ was enough to make the others smile too knowing that how one wee girl could make most worries disappear.

"**Aren't you just the cutest thing, I'm so glad you don't take your looks off your Dad" **Danny said as he unstrapped Casey and lifted her into his arms;

"**Hey there is nothing wrong with my looks" **Steve said mocking hurt, Danny snorted;

"**Please everyone knows that Kono isn't with you because of your looks" **Danny said suggestively making Chin nearly choke while Steve and Kono look at him eyes wide in shock;

"**Danny!"** Kono screeched **"You are…"** but her sentence was cut short by another voice;

"**He's right Kono and please don't deny it. I can't believe I'm agreeing with Danny and Steve's my brother" **Mary said shuddering slightly at what she had just agreed to about her own brother. Danny stood with a huge smile on his face, you could tell that he was chuffed that someone was agreeing with him;

"**Shut up Danny!"** both Steve and Kono said at the same time making Chin, Danny and Mary burst out laughing. Suddenly the _"family" _fell into teasing banter unaware of the trouble that was about to come their way.

Sitting in a café far at the back, Cath was sipping on her coffee while waiting for her friend to talk. She could tell that her friend Kerry was shocked at what she wanted to do too herself just to get Steve back;

"**Are you sure this is what you want? I mean this is a huge change and you also need to think of what if it doesn't work because then you can't go back" **Kerry spoke with determination and worry but Cath knew deep down she was right;

"**I know it's a big change but I've waited 3 years Kerry, 3 year to get out and finally get Steve back. Yeah there's the possibility that he won't leave Kono and what I'm guessing to be their child but it's not like they got married or anything so I'm hoping it works. And if it doesn't then at least I tried" **Cath said felling the sting at the back of her eyes as she spoke the last words. Kerry sighed knowing that she wasn't going to change her mind;

"**Ok, ok I'll do it just don't hate me if it doesn't work. So what do you want it done?" **Kerry said giving her best smile but was still worried. The smile that came over Cath's face would light up a room;

"**First thing tomorrow, right now I'm going to go and check into a hotel and then we're going to go through everything" **Cath said feeling slightly high that her plan was finally starting to come together, now it was just a matter of time but hopefully not a lot of time.

**So there you have chapter 2, sorry it's short but I just wanted to get it up and out the way. More coming soon. Let me know anything you might like to see in it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews and for the followers, plus the people who have favourite this story or any other of my stories. I really do enjoy writing them and it makes it all worth it knowing that there are people that enjoy reading them. So on with the story just what is Catherine up to? As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 3**

Cath arrived at Kerry's practice earlier than arranged but she couldn't wait to get started on the plan that would and could change her life forever. The words Kerry said at the café yesterday just ran through her head but this was a chance she was willing to take to get Steve back. She knew it was a huge step but she would do anything and she wouldn't give up. Just like Kerry said the place was empty as Cath walked through the entrance into the small waiting room, Kerry had cancelled all other appointments for today and rearranged them, the main reason being was in case anyone there could maybe know Cath and blow this whole thing before it even started. Taking a deep breath Cath made her way towards the only consultation room the practice held before pushing the door open and finding Kerry waiting on her, all the equipment set up and ready to be used;

"**You really are sure about this, right? Because once it's done there is no way to change it back" **Kerry said pleading one more time before she had to do this drastic thing that she agreed too. Cath sighed and placed her bag on the floor before making her way to the table;

"**I know it's drastic but yes I want to do this, I need to do this if I have any chance of getting Steve back" **Cath said in a pleading tone;

"**Ok get up on the table & let's get this over with"** Kerry sighed as she started to pull the things out that she needed. The next 3 hours would change Cath's life forever.

_3 weeks later!_

It had been 3 weeks since Cath went through a major operation that would change her forever, this operation came with one down fall there was no going back but Cath knew that even before she even had it done. So now she found herself standing in her hotel room facing the mirror and Kerry gently peeled off the bandages that covered most of her face, for the past 3 weeks Cath hadn't stepped foot out of the hotel room everything she needed Kerry brought but as from today she would be a new person and this would be the start of her new life.

"**Last one" **Kerry said softly but Cath heard her, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and waited. Not even a second later her face was clear of bandages but she was still to open her eyes and look in the mirror **"This is what you wanted Cath, you might as well open your eyes and look as the face looking back will be the one you see every day from now on" **Kerry said sharply before turning and clearing up the bandages from the floor.

Cath slowly opened her eyes and didn't recognise the person staring back at her; she was totally different face wise, hair and ID. She had dyed her hair medium brown, got her nails done and also got her hair cut so it was a bit shorter. She had gone through plastic surgery; the person staring back was no longer Catherine Rollins, she was now Laura Fisher.

Cath sat in a café across the street from HQ waiting for the 50 team to emerge, she had no idea what their plans were after they left but she was just going to follow Steve if need be until she was sure of what was next for her plan. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet but she was sure something would come to mind in the moment when she needed it. She didn't have to wait any more than 15mins when finally Steve, Kono, Danny and Chin emerged from the HQ building and made their way down the street to the bar they always went too after closing a case _"nothing's changed" _she thought to herself as she left money on the table and pushed herself up of the seat, she was ready for the next part of her plan. She walked slowly behind them giving them a few minutes to be in the bar before she let her appearance be seen. To say she was nervous was an understatement, this was the first time she had been out in public for 3 weeks but she was loving the excitement if she was being honest with herself. Stopping at the door she straightened herself out before taking a deep breath, pushing the door open she entered the bar ready to see Steve for the first time up close for 3 years.

It was nearing the end of a long 3 weeks for the 50 team, the case they had just finished was harder to solve than they first thought but in the end it all ended well the 6 year old boy was returned to his parents and the kidnappers were caught and would be punished for their crime. Steve knew that this case had hit Kono hard, him too but he could tell Kono had been affected by it. Her first case back after maternity leave just had to be a child kidnapping but Kono never let anything get in her way of solving this case personal or not and that was one of the things he loved about her. Leaving his office he seen Danny, Chin and Kono laughing about something at the smart table, he coughed to get their attention;

"**Drinks on me, let's go" **before he had even finished his sentence both Chin and Danny practically ran past him and out the door, Steve shook his head and chuckled as Kono came to stand next to him **"You ok?" **he asked while taking her hand;

"**Yeah I am now" **she said as she let Steve lead her out of HQ for a drink with their team.

The bar was busier than they thought it would be but they were able to get a table near the bar which would be handy for Danny since he insists that he would be getting plenty of beers since Steve was buying. As Kono, Danny and Chin took their seats Steve made his way to the bar and ordered their first round. It only took a few minutes before he was back at the table and sat next to Kono;

"**Yeah I am defiantly going to be making the most of these drinks" **Danny said as he took a gulp of his beer, Steve just rolled his eyes;

"**I said drinks were on me Danny but I never actually said how many drinks or rounds" **Steve said keeping a straight face but the look of disbelief that came over Danny's made Kono and Chin burst out laughing and eventually getting Steve to smirk at his friend's reaction.

"**That is nasty my friend, talk about hurt" **Danny said mocking hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. They fell into comfortable conversation between friends after that still teasing Danny slightly and he was taking it all in his stride as usual until he nearly choked on his beer and rasped out;

"**Oh my god I think I've died and gone to heaven" **Danny said as his eyes fixed on something near the entrance, the others followed his gaze and they landed on a woman walking into the bar with a short mini dress and she had brown hair. Kono shook her head;

"**Jeez Danny you really need to get out more" **she said before taking a sip of her beer;

"**Excuse me but I get out enough but you can't deny that she's not sex on legs" **Danny blurted out still focussed on the woman that entered the bar. Kono choked on her beer at Danny's comment whereas Steve and Chin just held up their hands to show off their wedding rings.

As soon as Cath entered the bar she could feel all eyes on her and then someone blurt out _"oh my god I think I've died _and_ gone to heaven" _she laughed quietly to herself she knew that voice as Danny right away. Making her way to the bar for a seat she was pleased that Danny had spotted her as that meant that the other's new she was here. Giving the bartender her order, she made herself comfortable at the bar before scanning round the room, she seen the 50 team sitting at a table not far from her but as luck would have it Steve wasn't facing her but the person that was looking at her was none other than Danny. Cath had been sitting at the bar for nearly 10mins now slowly drinking her cocktail, she didn't have a clue what she was going to do next the only thing she could think of was maybe to follow Steve as he left but how was she supposed to do that if Kono was there too. She felt a presence stand next to her and as she slowly turned her head she came face to face with Danny;

"**Danny Williams" **he said politely as he held out his hand for her to shake. Cath couldn't believe it, it had actually worked he didn't recognise her at all;

"**Laura Fisher" **she smiled and shook his hand.

"**Can I get you a drink? It's my round" **he said while motioning with his thumb to his friends at the table. She looked over and found that Steve still hadn't turned to face her and his arm was draped over the back of Kono's chair.

"**Sure why not, I'll have another cocktail" **she said, maybe she could use Danny so that way she had a way of getting close to Steve she thought to herself. She nearly jumped when Kono's voice bombed across the bar;

"**Danny! I'm off I'll see you tomorrow" **she yelled as Danny nodded. Cath watched on as Kono bent down and gave Steve a passionate kiss before he slapped her bum as she turned to leave. Cath felt anger wash over her, how she wished that it was her bum that Steve's hand had touched. Turning back to Danny she noticed that her drink was waiting for her;

"**You want to come and sit with us? Kono's away but I promise you the guys don't bite" **Danny said smirking, she eyed him for a moment before looking at the at the table again;

"**Thanks but I have an early meeting in the morning, so I'll just finish this then leave. But thanks for the drink" **she said smiling at him. Danny smiled back and nodded;

"**No problem but here's my number" **and with that he left his card on the bar before lifting the beers and heading back to the table, Cath watching him go.

Danny returned to the table with a huge smile on his face before sitting down with a contented sigh. He noticed Steve and Chin both raise eyebrows at him, both waiting for details;

"**Her name is Laura Fisher and I bought her a drink" **Danny said easily as that's what he did do. Steve looked shocked;

"**What none of the Danny charm as you like to put it"** Steve said in a teasing voice that got him and Chin laughing;

"**For your information I asked her to join us but she declined as she has an early meeting in the morning, she did thank me for her drink though and I lift my card" **Danny said triumphantly.

"**Smooth Danny, real smooth" **Chin chuckled and hit beers with Steve. Danny however watched as Laura finished her drink and left the bar.

As soon as Cath reached the fresh air she realised a huge breath she didn't know she was holding and made her way to the side of the bar. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating, she couldn't believe that she had pulled it off Danny didn't recognise her at all. She was disappointed though that Steve never once turned in her direction but just the fact that she was so close was better than nothing. Taking a deep breath she decided to call it a night and think over more of her plan tomorrow, maybe Danny could come in handy. As she placed his card in her bag, she turned to go and fine a cab but as she turned her heel caught in a crack on the path and she tumbled down, twisting her ankle she couldn't help the scream that left her mouth.

Steve polished off his beer quicker than he should have but he just wanted to be home with Kono and Casey, bidding the guys a good night. Steve left the bar into the cold night air, stopping for a moment to find his truck keys he suddenly heard a woman scream from the side of the bar. Rushing to see what had happened he found the same woman that Danny had been talking too; sitting on the ground rubbing her ankle;

"**Are you ok?" **Steve asked as he kneeled down in front of her. Cath froze at the voice that had just spoken; she didn't want to believe that it was actually him, lifting her head she came face to face with Steve McGarrett.

"**Um…yeah I'm fine thanks, just stumbled that's all" **She said suddenly nervous and she pushed herself to her feet but just as she put weight on her ankle another scream left her, before she stumbled but strong arms quickly wrapped around her waist steading her. Cath sucked in a deep breath as she felt Steve's arms round her, she could really use this to her advantage if she played it right but Steve beat her too it;

"**Maybe you shouldn't put weight on it, let me drive you home my truck is just over there" **Steve said nodding towards the HQ car park. Cath's body was lighting up inside this was much better than she thought or could have planned. Looking up at Steve she nodded;

"**That would be great, thanks" **and with that Steve lead her to his truck, helping her with every step. Cath couldn't help the smile that took over her face maybe this could work out better than she thought.

**Ah so sorry to stop it there but I had too! So what do you think of Cath's plan and what could she possibly do now that she's got Steve's attention? Well find out in chapter 4 which will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review for this story & to those who have started following and/or set this as their favourite. I really hope you enjoy reading it and I wonder what will happen in this chapter lol. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 4**

Cath sat in the passenger seat of Steve's truck; she couldn't believe that her plan to change her face and dye her hair had actually worked; she actually had to pinch herself just to check that this was actually real. Cath gave him the name of the hotel she was staying at before he pulled out of the parking lot, so here she sat with her head slightly turned so she could get a better look at Steve, he hadn't changed much over the last 3 years he was still as sexy now as he was then. Eyeing up his perfect muscular body, her eyes travelled up to his perfect hands that gripped the steering wheel, it was then that she saw it the gold band of a wedding ring; Cath's heart sunk at the sight;

"**You're married?"** she spat out; it came out more of a statement than a question. But she could tell Steve didn't detect the tone she had used if the huge smile that came over his face was anything to go by, he turned to look at her for a second and then back to the road again;

"**Yeah been married a few years now and I have a 9 month old daughter"** he said lovely and Cath felt her heart break. Closing her eyes for a second she decided that this wasn't going to put her off she would just have to be more careful;

"**That's nice, what are your wife and daughter's names?"** she asked in the best friendly voice she could find at the moment;

"**My wife's name is Kono, we work together on the same task force for the Governor and our daughter's name is Casey"** Steve said still smiling but never taking his eyes off the road. Cath could only just nod and she turned to look out the window trying to keep the tears at bay, the rest of the drive was continued in silence.

When they arrived at the hotel Cath was so busy concentrating on her plan that she jumped and Steve touched her arm;

"**Hey we're here, can you walk or do you need me to help you?"** Steve said sweetly which Cath loved about him, sighing she decided to play along;

"**I don't know, I'm on the 3rd floor I can get elevator but my room is at the other end of the hall"** she said playing the sad role as she looked away from Steve. Steve suddenly moved to unbuckle his seat belt before shifting to open the door. Cath's breath caught in her throat knowing that he was going to help her before he headed home to his family, she quickly dug into her bag and pulled something out and leaving it just below the seat just as Steve opened her door;

"**I'll carry you up, less weight you put on it now the better"** Steve said before lifting her out of the truck and moving towards the hotel entrance, Cath didn't even get a chance to decline even if she wanted too.

Arriving at the 3rd floor Cath told Steve what room number she was in before heading down the hall, he carefully placed her on the floor so she could swipe the card to unlock the door but just as quick as before Cath found herself in Steve's arms once more, heading in the direction of the bedroom within a few minutes Steve had sat her on the bed and took a few steps back;

"**Listen I need to go but if you need anything just give me a call and I'll help you if I can or even Danny if you want"** Steve said as he left his card next to her and left the room, a few seconds later Cath heard her room door close. Cath jumped up onto her feet and done a happy dance around her bedroom, this was better than she thought and she could defiantly use this to her advanced with the item she left in Steve's truck and the fact she now had his number again. Smiling to herself she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the next part of her plan.

Steve pulled into his driveway and killed the engine, looking at the house he noticed that it was in complete darkness apart from the lamp light coming from his and Kono's bedroom. Making his way into the house as quiet as he could he wondered how Kono will react since he text her when he was leaving the bar saying he was be home in 10mins and that 10mins nearly took an hour. There was one thing he was sure of and that was that he would tell Kono everything as they never kept anything from each other. Steve walked into their bedroom but stopped at the doorway, Kono was lying in bed with her book, and she looked beautiful as always;

"**Hey"** he said softly hoping not to scare her as he walked further into the room. Kono smirked and laid her book next to her;

"**I knew you were there before you even spoke but so much for 10mins and you'd be home"** she said with a teasing in her voice as she watching him stripped off his clothes and slip on sweatpants. Steve just chuckled before sliding into bed;

"**The girl at the bar who Danny was chatting up, well I seen her outside the bar she had stumbled and twisted her ankle I think so I gave her a lift to her hotel, helped her to the room she was staying in and then left"** Steve said as he pulled Kono closer which in return she placed her head on his chest;

"**Well that was kind of you, can't wait to tell Danny about the tomorrow"** Kono said and Steve didn't miss the mischievous tone she had;

"**Yeah I bet you'll have fun with that at my expense. But enough about her and Danny, let's just concentrate on something else"** Steve said and before Kono had a chance to ask what it was, she was pushed onto her back and Steve's lips claimed hers.

The shrilling of his cell phone pulled Steve from his sleep, glancing at the clock he noticed that it was 12.45am in the morning he had only been in bed 2 hours; Steve's heart sank a little there could only be one person that calls at this time and that was the Governor. Moving gently as not to wake Kono he grabbed his phone without looking at the ID;

"**McGarrett"** Steve groaned out, his voice still deep with sleep;

"_**Um…hi…is this Steve McGarrett?"**_ the female voice came over the phone as if too shy to talk. Steve frowned;

"**Yeah who is this?"** he asked hoping it was someone just playing a joke, someone he knew but he couldn't place the voice;

"_**Oh good it's Laura, Laura Fisher. I'm sorry to call so late or earlier if you like but…um…I've left my purse in your truck I think it must have fell out my bag and I need it to pay for a late meal I ordered"**_ her sweet voice came over the phone, Steve couldn't believe that this woman would call at this time just for her purse when he could easily just drop it off in the morning;

"**Ok I'll drop it off, give me 15mins" **and with Steve hung up the phone sighing. Looking at Kono who was still fast asleep, he slipped out of bed grabbed his t-shirt and his sweatpants that had ended up on the floor no more than 5mins after he was in bed and left the house to give this woman her purse, he would tell Kono in the morning as he didn't want to wake her.

Just like Steve said he was at Laura's hotel room door, purse in hand no longer than 15mins later, he knocked on the door but got no answer and after knocking a second time he decided to try the handle. To his surprise the door was unlocked so he entered the room when calling out;

"**Laura its Steve McGarrett I have you purse"** Steve called just loud enough for her to hear;

"**In the bedroom" **came a faint reply and Steve wondered if she had even left the room after he dropped her off. What greeted Steve in the bedroom though he wasn't expecting, Laura was sitting on the floor clutching her ankle and she was only wearing a sexy nightie. The sexy nightie didn't bother Steve in the slightest he was mainly concerned on how she ended up on the floor.

Cath sat on the floor clutching her ankle pretending that it was too sore for her to walk she heard Steve open the bedroom door as he made his way in, she could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked at what he seen but that wasn't what caused the anger to build up inside her. Steve didn't seem to be affected by the fact that she was wearing a short sexy nightie, no the emotion that past over his face was concern probably because she was sitting on the floor;

"**Are you alright? What happened?"** Steve hurried out as he moved towards her;

"**I went to come and answer the door but I forgot about my ankle and I landed on the floor because I can't put weight on it"** Cath cried out looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "god he looks hot in a white t-shirt" she thought to herself. Steve quickly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, as Cath placed her arms round his neck she made sure to let some lipstick wipe off her mouth onto his shoulder, you could see the red mark on the white fabric. Steve placed her on the bed before handing her, her purse;

"**Thanks Steve for all your help"** She smiled at him and also smiling to herself "what would Kono make of the mark" she thought.

"**No problem, anytime but I best get going Kono was still asleep when I left, goodnight"** and with that Steve was gone once more leaving behind a very satisfied Cath.

Steve woke the next morning to an empty bed, glancing at the clock he noticed that it was already 7.15am; this was the longest he had slept in a while. Quickly getting out of bed he made his way to the shower before going to look for Kono. Steve found himself looking into the kitchen 10mins later watching Kono talk away to Casey who was in her high chair, he loved moments like this when he could just stand and watch them together;

"**I know you're watching"** Kono laughed without even looking at him **"I heard you slip out last night, everything ok?"** she asked as she turned to face him, she must be sorting through the washing Steve thought since she had his white t-shirt in her hand;

"**Yeah everything's fine, just that Laura woman called and asked for her purse, she dropped it in the truck. She said something about paying for a late dinner so I nipped it over to her"** Steve said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss before turning and giving Casey a kiss on the forehead.

"**Such a knight in shining armour"** Kono teased before handing him a coffee and turning back to the washing, Steve just rolled his eyes **"Um…Steve what's this?"** Kono asked turning to look at him and pointing to the lipstick mark on his t-shirt. Steve frowned;

"**It must have come off Laura, remember I told you about lifting her"** Steve said not thinking anything of it. Kono smiled she trusted him completely;

"**Ok it should come off ok once it's been through the wash"** and with that the matter was close, the three enjoyed their breakfast before dropping Casey off at Mary-Ann's and heading to work.

Chin had come into HQ early since he wanted to make an early start on his paperwork and also work through some emails that had been getting neglected since they're last case had been tough. Sighing he decided to start on the emails first since they'd be easier than paperwork. The first 20 emails were rubbish but as she scrolled further along the Prison Release Form caught his attention and decided to have a look through it just for the sake of being nosey. He wasn't even halfway through the names until he heard himself utter the word _"shit"_ out loud there in black write was the name that had been hanging back in the shadows for 3 years;

"**RELEASED – CATHERINE ROLLINS – 28TH FEBURARY 2012**

Chin blinked at the screen, her release date had been 3 weeks ago and they were only getting word now. Chin groaned this would not sit well or end well with Steve and Kono once they found out.

**So there you have 4, oh what will Steve and Kono make of this information and will Cath use Danny? Find out in chapter 5 which will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all thanks again for all the reviews, followers etc. Someone asked in a review about Cath's voice and this will be revealed in this chapter. So will anyone realise that there's something about Laura that isn't right? Well we'll soon find out. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 5**

Chin was still sitting staring at his computer screen when Kono, Steve and Danny walked into HQ they could tell by just looking at him through the window of his office that something wasn't right. They had all worked long enough together to understand when something was bothering either one of them and on this occasion it was not different. Knocking softly on Chin's door Kono poked her head in;

"**Hi cuz is everything ok?" **she asked as she wondered further in with Steve and Danny hot on her heels. Chin looked up at them before sighing and motioning to the chairs in his office;

"**You better take a seat" **he said before clicking on the mouse, making the printer come to life. Kono and Steve exchanged looks and Danny just shrugged as they waited for Chin to continue.

Chin didn't have a clue what to say to any of the three people sitting in his office waiting for the awful news he had for them, not so much for himself or Danny but mainly for Steve and Kono, they had been through a lot and came through it all together and are now happy, he just hoped that this wouldn't cause trouble. Lifting the sheets of paper off the printer he handed them to Kono for her to pass around, Chin sat down again his head in his hands and elbows resting on the table and waited for the explosion that he was sure would come;

"**What the hell is this Chin? Some sort of a joke!" **Kono yelled as she quickly stood up and knocked the chair over in the process. Chin knew to expect this but the question shocked him;

"**Of course it's not a joke Kono, it was in the emails this morning" **Chin shouted back but Kono was livid;

"**Then why the hell are we just getting this now if that bitch was released 3 weeks ago" **she yelled once more as she paced around the room;

"**Kono calm down" **Steve tried to reason with her but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

"**Calm down how the hell can I calm down after what she did and now she's out Steve. She's out and there is nothing we can do about it" **Kono could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall. Danny decided to try and take control;

"**We all just need to sit down and think about what we're going to do if anything and also find out why we're just getting this now" **he said to which Steve and Chin nodded in agreement too. Steve didn't have a clue what to say about this whole thing, shock was still in control at the moment. Kono looked at the guys and nodded her head slightly before mumbling something about needing a moment and left the office. Kono walked out with her head down and wasn't watching where she was going until she walked into someone.

Cath walked into the 50 taskforce HQ for the first time in 3 years, she noticed that nothing had changed. Her heels clicked along the tiled floor as she made her way to the elevators, entering and pressing the floor number she wanted she looked at her watched and noticed that it was nearly 9am _"hopefully they'll be here" _she thought to herself just as the elevator' door opened and revealed the 50 office. Walking into the open plan office area, the first thing she heard was yelling and sounded pretty much like Kono's voice. Edging around the side of one of the offices she could see the team in what she guessed to be Chin's office since he was sitting at the laptop, Danny and Steve were also sitting but Kono was the one who was pacing the floor and yelling. Cath didn't want to move to close and be seen so she stood and listened as best she could, from what she could hear it sounded like they now knew she had been released from jail. Cath smirked yeah she was out but they had no idea she was only inches away from them. She was so busy smirking at the thought that she missed Kono leaving the office and heading her way until it was too late and Kono walked right into her.

Kono felt herself walk into someone and quickly apologised as she looked into the green eyes of a brown haired woman who looked familiar but couldn't place her;

"**Can I help you?" **Kono asked as she eyes the woman. Cath was speechless for a moment she couldn't believe she didn't see Kono coming, looking at her now she remembered how beautiful she is;

"**Um…yeah sorry I'm looking for Danny, Danny Williams? I met him yesterday" **Cath said in her sweet voice that she now used. Kono smiled a bit;

"**And you are?" **she didn't mean to sound so rude but her morning hadn't started well at all.

"**Laura, Laura Fisher he gave me his card last night" **Cath said holding her hand out for Kono to shake. Realisation on where she had seen this person before hit Kono as she smiled wider and shook the hand extended out to her.

"**Oh yeah I remember now, hold on…Danny! Laura is here to see you!" **Kono yelled as she let go of Cath's hand and moved motioning for Cath to follow her to the smart table.

Danny came out of Chin's office with Steve and Chin right behind him, when Danny's eyes landed on Laura he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"**Hi I wasn't expecting to see you so soon" **Danny said as he approached Laura;

"**Yeah I should have called first I'm sorry" **Laura said eyeing Danny' friend's around him;

"**Don't be silly it's fine; let me introduce you to everyone. This is Chin, Steve and Kono" **Danny said with a huge grin on his face, Steve felt like rolling his eyes at his friend but decided against it.

"**Hi nice to meet you all although Steve and I have already met" **She said with a sexy smile at Steve which Kono didn't like at all. Danny's eyebrows shot to his hairline;

"**You have, when?" **Danny asked not hiding his surprise at all to which Chin snorted at and got a glare from Danny.

"**Yeah last night, I had a stumble when I came out the bar, Steve recognised me from talking to you and gave me a lift back to my hotel"** Laura said never taking her eyes off Steve, Steve gave her a small smile before looking at Danny. Danny was giving him a look that said back off;

"**You my friend keep your hands to yourself" **Danny said pointing the finger at Steve;

"**Hey he's happily married thank you" **Kono said wrapping her arm around Steve's waist;

"**Ah so your Kono" **Laura said but she didn't miss the slip in her voice.

"**What" **Kono asked shocked at her voice change, no one else had noticed but she had heard that voice before. Laura just giggled and she was back to the sweet voice she had before;

"**Steve mentioned he was married" **she said smiling before looking at Danny. A phone ringing in one of the offices distracted them for a moment but Chin was the one that went to answer it. **"I was on my way to the meeting and thought I would come and ask if you wanted to do lunch later" **Laura asked.

"**Yeah sounds great, I'll see you out" **and with that Danny lead Cath out of the offices, nodding quickly to Steve and Kono as she past. Kono got a smell of her perfume, another thing she recognised but couldn't place it.

Reaching the car park Danny and Laura discussed where and what time they would meet, before they got a chance to say bye a voice from behind called on Danny;

"**Danny!" **Mary Ann's voice came from just behind Laura, she was pushing Casey in her pushchair.

"**Mary Ann, this is Laura. Laura this is Mary Ann" **Danny introduced both women and they shook hands **"Mary Ann is Steve's sister and this little cutie is Casey, Steve and Kono's daughter" **Danny said going down to knee leave to see Casey.

"**Yeah she's got Steve and Kono's genes alright, she's so stubborn" **Mary Ann said laughing. Cath just gave a tight smile but kept up her appearance of Laura;

"**She's cute and probably has the best parents for protection with the job they do" **Laura said as she eyed the wee girl. Danny and Mary Ann both laughed at Laura's statement;

"**Well you could say that but they're both great parent's. Before Casey Kono suffered a miscarriage and that nearly pulled them both apart but they got through it. If anything was to happen to this wee girl I don't know if they could get through it again" **Mary Ann said sadly as Danny looked up and gave her a small smile.

Cath didn't know what to make of this information and the fact that Mary Ann had gave it up so openly. She felt a slight bit of sadness for Steve and Kono but as she kept watching Casey and the information she had just learned it was like a light bulb went off in her head. Cath had an idea!

**Oh don't hate me! So has Mary Ann said too much & will Kono put together the small pieces? And just what is Cath's idea! Well find out in the next chapter which will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all so sorry for the delay with this story but my lab's pups have been really ill since Sat and I have 3 in the vets. They're taking up all my time at the moment and I also have a splitting head and a cold but I will be updating in the next day or two! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone once again, loving the reviews and all the alerts I'm getting in my emails. Also thanks to the guests who have either left a review or are following, I think I have replied to every review but I'm sorry if I have missed anyone. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few days since Cath had been at the office of 50; she had a surprisingly good lunch with Danny and he also conveniently filled her in on the whole Steve and Kono with their miscarriage. It sounded to her that they really struggled through that but then came out stronger than ever according to Danny and then along came Casey and they couldn't be happier. Of course Cath sat and played the sweet interested person but inside she was raging with anger and jealousy, she knew what she wanted to do but she just had to figure out how and when. As she was walking along the side walk minding her own business she spotted Steve and Kono standing outside a store walking while Casey was in her pushchair. She couldn't believe her luck when she managed to overhear their conversation without them noticing her;

"**Are you going to take her today?" **Kono asked Steve giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Steve eyed her but knew he wouldn't be able to say no;

"**Yeah I'll take her to the beach or something. Where are you going?" **Steve asked as he took the bag Kono offered him before hanging it on the pushchair.

"**I'm meeting a few friends we're going to grab lunch, then get our hair done and maybe some shopping" **Kono said watching Steve's expression as she gave him a seductive look. Steve smirked he knew this was her way of making sure he would take Casey;

"**Go and have fun but remember to buy something nice" **he said and Kono didn't miss the double meaning of the word _"nice"_. Kono bit her bottom lip before saying bye to Casey and give a passionate kiss to Steve, before she turned and walked away to meet up with her friends. Steve sighed as he watched her walk away;

"**Looks like it's just you and me baby girl" **Steve said to Casey before heading off in the direction of the beach.

Cath stood and listened to the whole conversation and smiled a knowing smile, this could be easier than she thought as she fell in behind a few people and followed Steve.

Steve had been at the beach for half an hour with Casey and he was loving every second of it, he could feel woman's eyes on him watching him interact with his daughter, he knew Kono would have a field day if she was here to see this but he only had eyes for her and she knew she had nothing to worry about. Steve loved the father and daughter moments, with his job he never got enough time with just her but when he did he cherished every minute of it.

Cath stood off to the side of Steve watching him interact with his daughter, she could tell that he was happy and that's all she wanted for him but she wanted him to be happy with her not with his mini me and her child. Taking a deep breath she decided to make herself known;

"**Steve?" **Cath asked going back into Laura mode as if she was surprised to see him there. Steve looked up at his name being called and seen Danny's date from the other day smiling at him;

"**Hey it's Laura right?" **Steve asked before looking back at his daughter once more. Cath sighed before kneeling down in front of them;

"**Yeah that's right. So you have a day off?" **she asked while quickly looking at Casey and then back to Steve.

"**Yeah Kono too which is rare so I'm spending time with my daughter while Kono is away shopping with friends. We need to attend the Governor's ball tonight so we'll be able to spend the evening together" **Steve said with a loving smile on his face just thinking about Kono. **"So what brings you to the beach?" **he asks Laura as he pulls his eyes away from Casey. Cath is seething inside just at the idea of Steve and Kono alone together but decides to play it cool;

"**Was quiet at work so thought I would come and spend some time on this lovely beach" **she said smiling at Steve. Steve was about to respond until his mobile started ringing;

"**Great…sorry" **Steve mumbled to Laura before he looked at the caller ID and frowned before answering it;

"**Mary…what! Oh come on…how am I going to get a babysitter now…yeah ok…bye" **Steve sighed as he hung up and ran a hand over his face;

"**Everything ok?" **Laura asked, she only heard one side of the conversation but she had a good idea of what it might be about. Steve just chuckled slightly before he started packing up Casey's stuff;

"**My sister has just pulled out of babysitting Casey tonight for me and Kono so if I can't get anyone we won't be going, the Governor won't be happy" **Steve mumbled as he quickly stood up and placed the baby bag on the pushchair.

Cath quickly looked away from Steve she couldn't believe her luck, her plan was coming together quicker than she thought. She smiled to herself before getting to her feet;

"**I don't mind babysitting if you are desperate for someone" **she said trying to not sound too eager but when she seen how shocked Steve was she quickly came up with something **"I mean Danny knows me and I've baby sat before if that's what you're worried about" **she said as she watched a few emotions ran through Steve's eyes.

"**I'll have to run it by Kono first, come back to our house and I'll text Kono to meet us there" **Steve said and with that he picked up Casey, grabbed the pushchair and made his way off the beach, he missed the wicked smile that came over Cath's face.

**Hi guys I'm so sorry this chapter is short and it's really late in getting posted but my Lab's whole litter of 7 pups took ill and I'm afraid we lost 2 but I just wanted to give you all something to read anyway. Next chapter up in the next few days!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I am so sorry for the delay but as usual normal hectic life gets in the way, thanks to everyone who has left a review or is following this story. I'm not sure how long the story will be so we shall just take it one chapter at a time. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. **

**Note: - Things will be turned upside down for Steve/Kono but will it be a good way or a bad way? Also I received a review for Falling for You a few days ago, as much as I love them all, if anyone wants to complain about my writing then I would rather it was through PM but please be aware that I am in the UK so there for my writing will be different to those in other countries. Thanks**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 7**

Steve unlocked his front while with Casey in his arms and Laura following close behind, he was grateful for her offer to babysit but he would really have to speak to Kono first and let her have the decision on what would happen. Walking into the house he called for Kono;

"**Kono you home!" **but when he was meet with silence as he walked into the livingroom he guessed he had beat her home, he had text her when he left the beach saying to meet him at home. Steve sighed and turned to Laura **"Make yourself comfortable, I'm just going to put her upstairs for her nap" **and with that he walked past Laura and headed upstairs.

Catherine made her way around Steve's livingroom looking at the picture, she couldn't deny that Steve and Kono where truly happy and in love if their wedding photo was anything to go by. She felt a bit of jealousy build up towards Kono and she had what Cath wanted and that was the love of Steve and a family with him. Catherine heard Steve making his way downstairs as she turned to look at him, she still couldn't understand why she did what she did 3 years ago but she was willing to do anything to get him back and have him love her once more again.

"**Would you like a coffee?" **Steve's strong voice broke through her silent turmoil she had fallen into.

"**Yeah that would be great, thanks" **she said lovingly as she followed him into the kitchen, her tone of voice was lost on Steve which made her frown at his back.

Whilst making the coffee Steve decided that it was probably best to start some sort of conversation with Laura while he waited for Kono to arrive home but before he got a chance to open his mouth Laura beat him too it;

"**How did you meet Kono?" **Laura asked trying to make conversation or at least some sort of reaction. Steve smiled at the question before turning and handing her a coffee, he will never get fed up of people asking about himself and Kono;

"**Well we both work together as you know so it's been basically through that but a lot of stuff happened 3 years ago which could have broken us or made us stronger. And fortunately it made us stronger, to be honest we've been through a lot together and I don't think anything could break us" **Steve said with nothing but love in his voice as he seemed to drift off somewhere while staring at his coffee cup. Cath stood absolutely stunned at the speech that just left Steve's mouth that must have been the most honesty she had ever heard him speak about someone and with so much love; she couldn't help the slight break that came over her chest.

"**So what about you, you haven't told us much about yourself?" **Steve asked making Cath come over her shock after Steve's speech, she just shrugged;

"**Not much to tell really, was in a relationship but I blew it, moved around for a while and then I got offered a managing job for a publicist here in Hawaii so here I am" **she smiled before taking a drink of her coffee hoping Steve would buy her lie. Steve stood for what seemed like hours studying her but was only a matter of moments and Cath was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze but the front door suddenly opening and Kono's voice shouting through the hallway brought Steve out of his thoughts.

"**Hi Steve I left the mall as soon…" **but Kono's sentence was cut short as she came into the kitchen and seen Laura leaning against the counter and Steve at the other side both with coffees in hand.

Steve stood there with the biggest smile on his face when Kono seen him looking at her, she trusted Steve 100% but this Laura person she wasn't too sure about. Danny seemed to be all over her that was for sure but she had been having these moments of her instincts being on high alert anytime she was around Laura but couldn't put her finger on the reason why and it seemed to her that the guys didn't see anything wrong with her. Maybe it was her motherly hormones but either way Kono wasn't sure about Laura at all.

Steve could see the wheels turning in Kono's head when she stopped mid-sentence and spotted Laura in the kitchen, he also noticed that she tensed ever so slightly but quickly hid it but not quick enough as Steve noticed, he didn't understand what was wrong with her but he would find out later. He was about to talk to her when Danny's voice was suddenly heard;

"**Laura what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon" **Danny exclaimed as he walked over to Laura and gave her a peck on the cheek which got a chuckle out of Chin as he appeared in the doorway behind Kono. Laura smiled at Danny before talking;

"**Well I bumped into Steve and Casey on the beach and we got talking but mmm…I'll let Steve explain the rest" **she mumbled the last part playing out her character as best she could.

"**Explain what?" **Kono asked as she gave Steve a pointed look as if to say _"you better not be messing"_. Steve cleared his throat before leaving his empty coffee mug on the counter, only Kono could have him feel like a school boy under that look;

"**Mary-Ann had to cancel babysitting Casey tonight for us going to the Governor's ball so um…Laura has um…offered to babysit" **Steve stumbled over his words but rushed out the last part but Kono had heard it and her eyes widened in shock;

"**And what you agreed to this before asking me!" **Kono shrieked which caused both Danny and Chin to take a small step back, they knew what an angry Kono was like and it wasn't good. Cath however stood there struggling to keep her smile at bay she was loving every minute of this;

"**What! Of course not, how could you think that. This is the reason I sent you a text asking you to come home" **Steve argued back, his voice rising slightly. How the heck could Kono think that he'd go behind her back with something like this?

"**I'm sorry I don't know why I jumped to that in the first place" **Kono said giving him a small but sorry smile and Steve was all too happy to return it. Cath stood watching them and she couldn't believe that Steve had forgiven Kono so quickly after accusing him of something. She was about to interject when Kono spoke again but this time she faced Cath; **"Look I appreciate the offer but if Mary-Ann can't babysit then I'll just be staying in and I'm sure the Governor will understand" **Kono said as nicely as she could trying to say thanks but no thanks to Laura. Laura gave Kono a small smile and a nod of the head in understanding;

"**It's fine, I understand since I'm still a stranger to you" **she said willing the anger to keep locked up inside of her, this was not going very well now at all.

"**Don't be silly Kono" **Danny butted in much to Kono and Steve's annoyance **"You and Steve haven't been out just your two selves for a while. I mean Laura is a lovely person I have been out with her a couple of times and talks fondly of Casey since she met her" **he says trying to be the voice of reason. Kono just rolled her eyes at Danny's words;

"**Look Danny I appreciate what…" **but she was cut off by Danny.

"**You two are going out and that's final" **he said giving them a pointed stare **"Tell them Chin" **Danny said motioning to Chin with his head. Chin just scoffed;

"**I stay out of domestics my friend especially when it comes to these two, I'm just off to the bathroom" **he chuckled before wondering up the stairs. Steve just burst out laughing and got a death glare from Danny. Kono sighed she knew Danny was right about her and Steve needing to be out together for a few hours and she could trust Danny, he wouldn't let anyone near Casey if he didn't trust them;

"**Ok fine, we'll go out. Thanks Laura" **Kono said before taking Steve by the hand and dragging him out the kitchen. Cath smiled but never got a chance to say anything as Kono walked away, that was way easier than she thought.

The Governor's ball was something Steve wished he could really avoid and not attend at all, he hated wearing a tuxedo, he'd much rather wear his usual cargo pants and t-shirts. But what really made these sort of events bearable was how hot and gorgeous Kono was. As always she stood out from the rest of the woman there well in Steve's eyes anyway, everyone knew of the Governor's task force and everyone knew that Kono was Steve's and no-one else's. They always kept their love and family life away from the office; they adapted really well and still are so in sync with each other at everything. Steve was busy talking with Danny and couple of guys from HPD, he seen Kono across the room talking to so other woman but she caught him staring and threw him a wink before turning back to the conversation. Steve just chuckled which got an eye roll from Danny, yeah it didn't matter where he was no-one could deny that Steve was very much in love and happy.

Cath stood in the middle of the McGarret's livingroom taking in everything around her before her eyes fell on Casey who was sound asleep in her car seat oblivious to what was going to be happening in the next few minutes. Cath thought back to the conversation the kitchen earlier that day how if Danny hadn't of spoken up for her then she wouldn't have been able to go through with her plan quicker than she thought, yeah everything was going nicely. A thought came to mind though that she desperately wanted to forget and that was the image of how Steve practically drooled over Kono when she emerged at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a heart stopped halter neck dress which was split up the front, before they headed out to the Governor's ball. Her own sigh brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at her watch _"time to go" _she mumbled to herself before quickly scribbling down a note and placing it on the kitchen counter, she picked up the few bags she had packed for herself and Casey, picked up the car seat and left the house. The only thing was though that she had left a crucial piece of her real identity behind and she hadn't even realised.

Kono was beyond bored now and wanted nothing more than to go home, as she made her way through the crowd looking for Steve she had to be honest with herself the Governor's ball was something she really wished she didn't have to be at but her being a part of his task force she really didn't have any choice. Looking around she found Steve standing near a corner with Danny and Chin joking about something by the looks of it, as she made her way towards them Steve spotted her;

"**Hey you ok?" **he asked as he pulled her into his side and placed a kiss on her forehead. Kono sunk into him and sighed;

"**Yeah I'm good but I'm going to head home now, I am so tired and I really want to see Casey even though I know she'll be sleeping" **Kono said as she pulled herself upright from Steve's side. Steve smiled before replying;

"**Ok I'm going to stay another half hour and then I'll be heading too. Remember and take a cab" **he said and at that comment Kono just rolled her eyes as Danny and Chin laughed. Kono didn't have the energy to say anything though as she just nodded before giving him a quick kiss and saying bye to the guys, before she left to get herself a cab home.

The only good thing Kono liked about the ball was that it was only a 10min drive from the house so she didn't have to wait long before she found herself walking through the front door and slipping off her heels. The first thing that caught Kono's attention was that the house was in complete silence, she knew Casey would be sleeping but she expected to hear or see Laura wondering around or even the noise off the TV. Kono's cop instincts kicked in as she quietly made her way towards the kitchen, everything was in place Kono noticed and the lights were on and front door wasn't locked but something still didn't sit right. Glancing in the kitchen door she caught sight of a note and quickly rushed towards it;

**Casey is gorgeous and I will love her as much as both of you two do**

**L.C.**

In that moment Kono's whole world came crashing down around her, her baby had been kidnapped. She couldn't think clearly as she pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial one, the tears began to fall before the other person had even answered;

"**Hello…" **came the voice shouting over the people talking in the background.

"**Steve…she's gone!" **Kono yelled before all she could do was sink to the floor and cry.

**Well there you have it, later than expected but I hope you enjoy. I know I have left a couple of things hanging if that's what you want to call it & also why was the note signed L.C. well all will come out eventually. I promise to have the next chapter up quicker lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, followers for this story as always! Some reviews are left by guests so I can pm you to say thanks, so to the guests – THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And to the person who left the review asking if I couldn't write for the series, will I really wish I could but I'm afraid I can't **** As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna and if you're a fan of Rookie Blue, check out her stories!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 8**

It had only been 20mins or so since Kono left the ball but for Steve it felt like it had been a lifetime ago, he missed her as soon as she said she was ready to head home. It had been a long week for the 50 team and he didn't expect her to last as long as she had but Kono was also professional and would do anything when it came to her job.

So here he was standing with Danny and Chin in the corner of the function room trying to listen to whatever story Danny was rambling on about now but his mind was only fixed on a certain person and that person was at home waiting for him. Deciding that he could just leave now since a few others had already left, he was about to interrupt Danny when his phone started vibrating in his inside pocket of his suit jacket, looking at the caller ID he frowned but had to answer with a loud voice since there was people talking and music playing in the background;

"**Hello…" **Steve yelled wondering why Kono was calling since she only left a short time ago. He was about to ask what was wrong when Kono's pained voice called out;

"_**Steve…she's gone" **_came the pained and tearful voice of Kono and then all Steve could hear was crying. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about, his mind tried to wrap around what she had said but he couldn't think straight. Steve closed his eyes and listened to his wife's heartbreak cries and then it hit him, their daughter…their daughter was gone.

Danny and Chin stopped talking when they seen Steve take his cell phone out his pocket, they knew it couldn't have been the Governor calling since he was in the same room as them, they seen Steve frown at the caller ID before he answered it but in a soft tone that they were used to hearing so they guessed that it was either Kono or Mary-Ann calling. A few minutes later and the look that came across Steve's face was if he had just seen a ghost both Danny and Chin jumped to his side;

"**Steve…Steve what's wrong?" **Danny frantically asked while looking at Chin who also looked worried. Steve still had his eyes closed but gripped onto Danny's shoulder for some support to keep him upright;

"**Kono…she's gone…Kono…" **Steve was struggling to get the words out, it just didn't seem real. Danny and Chin where both on high alert now but didn't understand what Steve meant by his words, Chin spoken calmly to his boss;

"**Steve, Kono left about half…" **but he stopped talking when Steve quickly shook his head no, he was shaking it that fast Danny was surprised it didn't fall off;

"**Kono called she's gone…Casey's gone…" **and with that said Steve finally let the tears fall as both Danny and Chin stood there absolutely stunned.

Kono couldn't even remember if she had hung up her cell phone after calling Steve but in that moment she didn't care as she sunk to the kitchen floor absolutely heartbroken. Her world had just came crashing down around her didn't want to believe the note that was left but after saying the words out loud to Steve well that made everything to reality. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the floor but it couldn't have been any longer than five minutes, she knew she had been crying but didn't realise just how hard until she looked down at her hands and seen that they were soaking wet. Quickly getting to her feet and wiping her hands on her dress she looked down at the note again and the nausea in her stomach came to the surface and the reality of her daughter being taken finally hit her as she quickly rushed along the hall to the bathroom.

Steve didn't even wait for the car that was driving them back from the ball to go into park as he jumped out as it was still moving; all he wanted to do was get inside to Kono. Kono and Casey were his main priority at this moment, he heard the sirens of HPD come along the street and the footsteps of Danny and Chin running behind him but he didn't care about any of that as he pushed through the front door yelling for Kono;

"**Kono! Kono!" **Steve shouted so loud that the whole street probably heard him, he was moving around on adrenaline more than anything but he started to feel sick when Kono didn't answer, he was about to yell again until he heard footsteps come down the hall. Kono came into view and as soon as she stopped Steve she threw herself at him, her heart breaking even more as she broke down in her husband's arms. Steve held her as tight as he could fearing that if he was to let go then she'd be gone too.

Chin stood by with Danny as he watched his cousin break down, after everything these two had been through with the miscarriage he just hoped this was some sick joke and everything would go back to normal soon, though deep down his gut was telling him something else and that wasn't a good thing. Taking a deep breath Chin decided it was time to ask Kono what she knows and hoping that she wouldn't lash out;

"**Kono…Kono please don't hate me but can you tell me what you know?" **Chin asked softy as they waited for the Governor to arrive, HPD where already in the house but were obviously waiting until they had the go ahead to look around. Kono left out a low sad chuckle at Chin's words, she would never hate him;

"**I don't know that much Chin" **she started as she turned slightly in Steve's arms to get a better look at her cousin **"All I know is that I came home, called out to Laura but got no reply, I couldn't even see her. Anyway something didn't sit right with me but before I got a chance to check anywhere I found this note and then I called Steve" **she said the last part as she clocked Danny standing off behind Chin.

Danny stood behind as Chin walked slowly towards Kono, he couldn't help the guilt that washed over him and Steve told them everything Kono had said over the phone on the drive over to the house. He was the one that practically pushed Kono into letting Laura watch her baby girl, he was the one that said she could be trusted with Casey, how could he have been so wrong? Now here he stood watching his best friend and his wife break as their family was being torn apart. He heard Chin and Kono speak but wasn't really listening; he couldn't pull his eyes away from the floor, where he had been looking since Kono ran into Steve's arms. But he felt someone watching him as he slowly lifted his head, once looking straight ahead he locked eyes with an angry Kono.

Kono was staring at Danny waiting for him to lift his head and look at her, she was wondering why he was standing behind Chin and hadn't said a word but when he lifted his head and looked at her, she could see the guilt written all over his face. She doesn't know what came over her but the heartbreak she was feeling didn't cloud her memory as she remembered back to the conversation earlier that day in the kitchen with all five of them, Danny said to trust Laura. At that thought anger won out and she exploded;

"**You! This is your entire fault. You said to trust her, you said she could be trusted and me, stupid me believed you!" **she screamed as Steve struggled to hold her back. Danny was fighting back the tears as what she said was true but he never got a chance to open his mouth as the Governor joined them in the kitchen.

"**I'm not really sure what to say on this matter but believe me when I tell you that we will find your daughter Commander. With that said 50 is not part of this investigation and before any of you start HPD will take over the HQ but you will not be kept in the dark, you all will be told everything as it goes along. Now let HPD get on with searching the house." **And with the said the Governor left leaving no room for arguments.

Steve was beyond livid at what the Governor just said but he understood why 50 couldn't be part of finding his daughter but he was grateful that they wouldn't be kept out of anything. Kono however he wasn't sure, as soon as the Governor mentioned that they couldn't be involved she pushed away from him and started pacing back and forth. He could tell she was angry but wasn't sure who at or if it was this whole situation altogether, he didn't know what to say to her but he had to say something;

"**Kono, we'll find her please don't worry" **Steve mumbled and touched her arm but Kono pulled away and turned to face him, fury ripping over her eyes;

"**Don't Steve how can you say that everything will be fine when we have no idea where she is and so far nothing to go on. If you had just listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened" **Kono seethed, aiming the last part in Danny's direction. Kono needed to get out of the house and away from the guys, she just needed to be by herself **"I need to go" **she mumbled pushed her way through and out the front door.

Steve wasn't for letting her go that easily though and ran out the door after her, he didn't get a chance to stop her though and Kono jumped into her car and drove off, leaving a heartbroken Steve behind.

Further along the street Laura sat in her black SVU watching the whole scene that had just took place from her rear-view mirror. She smiled as she seen Kono storm out and Steve chase after her, she couldn't help the giggled that left her mouth as she watched Kono just drive off leaving Steve behind in the middle of the pathway. Sighing contently she looked over at the baby sleeping in the car seat before starting the car and driving off into the night.

**Sorry for slight delay but I've had a really bad cold for the past few days, but I've finally finished it and I hope you enjoying. Will have the next chapter on soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay but as always normal life gets in the way. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be to this story but I think I will be winding it down soon. But as always thanks for everyone's reviews etc and also huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jean.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 9**

Steve stood rooted to the spot not being able to move his feet to go after Kono had just drove off, leaving the house and walking away from him. He just stood there watching her car drive off into the distance having no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. How knew he should go after her but something deep down stopped him and that was because it just wasn't Danny's fault that their daughter had been taken, it was also his fault too. His fault because he had let Laura into their home and had asked Kono to come so he could let her hear Laura's offer, what an idiot he was. Steve had no idea what he was supposed to do too make all this right but one thing was for sure he would get his daughter back and have his family whole again. One thing he was determined for not to happen was for him and Kono to fall apart after what they went through with their miscarriage, which was something he wouldn't let happen as he couldn't lose Kono.

Kono wasn't sure how long she had been driving but she knew it wasn't that long and also that she had just been driving around in circles. Her mind was spinning around with everything so fast that she was surprised she hadn't caused an accident or something since she wasn't really paying attention very well. Her daughter was gone, kidnapped by someone she was told she could trust and that person had taken her. She was so angry with Danny and absolutely livid at Steve as he was the one who let that Laura into their home, see their daughter and made her listen to Laura offering to babysit, she should have stuck to her guns and refused to go out. Tears seeping through her dress made Kono realise that she was crying but hadn't a clue how long for but she knew one thing and that was that the tears would never stop until her daughter was home, that's why she found herself driving to someone she knew would hopefully use his connections and find her daughter. Pulling up outside the house where Kono knew her friend was, she wasn't sure how he would react to having a visitor at 1am in the morning but knowing that it was important to her, she knew he wouldn't mind at all.

Kamekona sat in his livingroom with a shaved ice in one hand and remote for the TV in the other, he was happy lounging about before heading up to bed since he felt as though sitting up to 1am was late enough. Laughing to himself he pushed himself to his feet and made sure everything was off before heading down the hall to his room but he didn't get very far as he heard knocking at his front door. Confused as to who would be knocking on his door especially at this time he made his way back down the hall and slowly unlocked his front door before opening it, who he came face to face with he wasn't expecting. There standing with tears running down her face was Kono.

Kono wasn't expecting anyone to answer the door but when the door opened and there stood Kamekona with a shocked expression on his face as to why she was standing there crying her eyes out, she really hoped she had made the right decision. Kono never even got the chance to actually think over her decision as Kamekona pulled her into a fierce hug as the tears continued to fall.

Within fifteen minutes of arriving at Kamekona's, Kono was curled up on one end of the sofa with a coffee in hand, staring at the wall ahead of her. She also felt Kamekona watching her closely too, sighing gently she knew she should tell him what was going on since she turned up in the middle of the night at his door and also since he was the one she would need help from;

"**You know we had the Governor's ball tonight, right?" **Kono started off a conversation which will be a hard one to have since this will be the first time she's actually told anyone in person, as yet it still doesn't seem real. Looking quickly at Kamekona she caught the nod of the head he gave her so she continued on, this time staring at her coffee mug **"Steve got a call in the afternoon from Mary-Ann cancelling her night to babysit as she couldn't make it or something. Anyway Danny has been meeting up with this woman called Laura Fisher who does seem like a nice person…" **Kono stopped talking as she tried to control her breathing, she didn't think it would be this hard. She dared a flick of her eyes over again to Kamekona but he just sat there watching her closely but giving out silent support at the same time, she had never actually seen this side to him before; **"Laura had bumped into Steve at the beach and said that she would babysit, I wasn't sure but after Danny talking my ear off about her and Steve siding with Danny I agreed and now….now my baby…is gone!" **Kono rushed out the last part so fast she wasn't even sure Kamekona had heard her but she didn't care as now she had said it out loud that her daughter was gone and just like that it all became real.

Kamekona wasn't sure if he understood the whole story that Kono had just spoke about but he sure as hell caught the last part of her speech and that itself shook him to the bone. He didn't even need to think twice as he moved next to Kono and pulled her into a tight hug as she slowly broke down into pieces.

Kamekona wasn't sure how much time had passed, and to be honest he didn't bother as Kono slept peacefully at his side on the sofa. Looking out the only window in the livngroom that didn't have the blinds closed, he noticed from the skyline that dawn would be coming soon and both of them needed more sleep. Carefully lifting Kono up, he moved towards the spare bed, lying her down gently on the bed and pulling the blanket over her legs. Taking a step back towards the door he sighed knowing that the person Kono seen next was probably one of the people she didn't really want to see at this moment.

Steve pulled up outside Kamekona's just before 8am; he hadn't slept at all the night before as all he could think about was his baby girl and Kono. When he heard his mobile ring only 15 minutes ago he practically jumped off the sofa thinking it was Kono only to be disappointment when he read the caller ID. Though after the phone call he was pleased Kamekona had called as now he had a chance to speak to Kono. So here he sat in his truck looking at the closed front door, shaking like a leaf wondering if this conversation would be good or bad.

Reaching the front door Steve took a deep breath before he knew the door had been left unlock as Kamekona had mentioned that he would be out. Entering the house the first thing that hit Steve was the quietness but he guessed Kono would be in the bedroom. He had only been in Kamekona's house once but he remembered the layout and as he made his way towards the bedrooms, it didn't take him any more than a few seconds to find the spare bedroom since Kamekona had stuck a note on the door stating _"THIS ONE" _to which Steve chuckled gently at. Slowly opening the door he spotted Kono curled up at one end of the bed, knees tucked right up to her chest and by the looks of it Steve guessed she was asleep. He slowly made his way over and sat down on the end of the bed, his heartbeat raising faster every second, this was the love of his life lying in the bed and yet here he sat totally nervous and couldn't understand why.

Kono lay wide awake like she had been for a couple of hours, she had woken up when Kamekona laid her down on the bed but sleep wouldn't find her again. She heard someone enter the bedroom and knew who it was the second they entered the room. She knew Steve would come looking for her, it was just his way and that was one thing she loved about him. She pretended to be sleeping when she felt the bottom of the bed dip and Steve let out a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to do, her gut was telling her to turn and face him but as she was battling with herself Steve's voice froze her;

"**I'll need to say this again when your awake but I'll say it the now and hopefully that will make it easier for next time round" **Steve laughed at himself, he wasn't great with words but he would do anything to make this right **"I know sorry isn't good enough and it will take more than sorry to make this right but I need you to know that I am sorry. I want my daughter back and I want you back even though I know I haven't lost you but I need you back before I do…I should…should never have agreed with Danny about Laura and I'll never forgive myself. And I won't blame you if you never forgive me either…but just know that…that I love you and…" **the shrilling of Steve's cell phone caused both him and Kono to jump. Kono flew round to face Steve which got a shocked but amused expression off him but answering his phone was more important;

"**McGarrett…we'll be right there" **Steve quickly jumped to his feet pulling Kono upright too **"Let's go, Chin says they've got something" **and with that said the two of them ran out of Kamekona's house straight for their cars, Steve still wondering if Kono had actually heard anything he said.

Chin and Danny where standing with HPD and their heads hung low as they waited for Steve and Kono to arrive, they had no idea how to tell them the tip off they got was false. The screeching of tyres on the street made everyone's head look round, there jumping out of their cars were Steve and Kono, the look of hope on their faces as they came running towards them made everyone sick to their stomachs. Approaching HPD, Danny and Chin; Steve knew something was wrong with the looks on their faces and by Kono beating him with talking he guessed she had too;

"**What's wrong? Has something happened?" **Kono had a pleading tone in her voice as she stopped walking in front of everyone. She even grabbed Steve's hand for support which came as a shock for Steve after the events in the early hours of the morning but he held onto her hand as tight as he could. Chin stood looking between the two of them he knew this was hard for them but he just hoped that it wouldn't break them;

"**Look I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to come out with it…it was a failed tip, there's nothing here. I'm sorry" **Chin said the words as though his life was ending and he was having a hard time keeping back the tears as he seen his cousin's and her husband's faces fall.

Kono felt as though she couldn't breathe, the first time since this nightmare started she thought that hopefully it was coming to a quick end and she'd be holding her daughter and wrapped in her husband's arms right now. But instead her she stood listening to Chin's words as her world just crumbled more around her. She knew she was panicking and had to get away as she pulled her hand away from Steve's and run to the side of the warehouse building where they had been told to meet. It was there that she threw up for the fourth time in the space of 2 days. Kono knew that this time could be just because of what she just heard but she was having the same signs as she did 17 months ago, only this time the time was worse than ever.

**Well I got writers block through this chapter if that is what you call it but finally got it done & I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Jelly Bean Jenna! Anyway Catherine/Laura will be back in the next chapter & the 50 team are in for a shock. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, thanks again for the reviews and alerts, it's always great to see them. Not sure how long this story will be but it might be coming to an end soon so maybe another couple of chapters. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 10**

Sitting in her hotel room Catherine looked at the sleeping wee girl in her buggy next to the bed, Catherine admitted the fact that she was a gorgeous baby but she wasn't hers and Steve's. Catherine had been watching clips of the news as the word spread about Commander Steve McGarrett's and Officer Kono Kalakaua's daughter had been kidnapped from her own home. She had seen small glimpses of Steve and Kono on the TV and they looked devastated and for that Catherine was sorry but she knew this was for the best. If she was to be totally honest she did feel slightly guilty for what she had done, probably ripping apart a family but she loved Steve more than anything but then Kono came along and her life with Steve just fell apart. Steve was the only man she wanted and with having his daughter, this was her way of getting Steve back. Her next step was to be careful when out in places and decide on the best way to make contact with Steve.

Sitting on the beach with nothing but the noise of the crashing waves Danny never thought he would find it so peaceful until now. He had always been the one in the group that moaned about the sand, pineapples on pizzas and other strange stuff they done here in Hawaii but now he can see why people just came to the beach to clear their heads. He also knew that Steve and Kono would probably never forgive him for this. Because of him their daughter had been kidnapped by someone he had just met but he was so wrapped up in this wee love bubble he never really thought through the worst that could happen. He had broken up a loving family, after everything they had been through in the past he wasn't sure if they would get through this and if they didn't it was down to him. He was left with no other option in his mind and that was to head back to Jersey. Detective Danny Williams of 50 would leave Hawaii and head back to his home, well a place he used to call home.

Steve stood a few feet away from his best friend and he knew he was beating himself up about Casey being kidnapped. He knew Danny had a part to play in it but so did he. But he never once blamed Danny as it was Laura that conned them all, deep down he would always blame himself until the day he died. Looking at his best friend now he knew he had to reassure him in some way.

"**Never thought I'd see Danny Williams sitting on the beach in his dress trousers and shirt" **Steve said to lighten the mood as he sat down next to Danny. Danny just shrugged his shoulders, he knew what Steve was trying to do and he was grateful but he just wasn't in the mood for joking around;

"**Look Steve I know what you're trying to do and I'm grateful but I wouldn't blame you and Kono if you never speak to me again" **Danny said as he continued to look out towards the ocean, watching some kids play in the sea reminded him of Grace.

"**Have you lost your mind, I'm not going to stop talking to you and neither will Kono. Just give her some time, she'll be fine. As for me and her… I…" **Steve stopped mid-sentence unsure if he should continue with what he was thinking. He should have remembered who he was talking to though;

"**Just spit it out Steve, I'll always listen you know that" **Danny chuckled as he caught the look Steve through at him.

"**If Kono hates anyone it's me" **Steve said quietly because he was close enough to Danny for him to hear.

"**Why would she hate you?" **Danny asked slightly confused and wondering where Steve was going with this. Steve sighed before hanging his head and staring at his hands;

"**I let my guard down and I let Laura into our home not you, yeah so you might have said this about her I also went along with it. I'm supposed to her husband, a dad, their protector and I let my guard down with a stranger…" **Steve was getting angry with himself and Danny knew it but he also knew Steve better than anyone and could tell he wasn't finished **"I think I've destroyed our marriage and I wouldn't blame her if she was to walk away from me and never come back. But I love her so much and I want everything to go back to the way it was. I want the happy family we were back but until we find Casey I don't think it ever will. I don't want to get a divorce but I'm scared that, that's what Kono will want and I don't think I could live without the both of them" **once Steve had stopped talking he couldn't stop the single tear that ran down his cheek. He had finally opened up about what was scaring him the most and it was like a weight had been lifted.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, Steve was scared. He had never heard Steve admit to anything that would show weakness but the tough, hard headed Steve McGarrett was scared, scared of losing his family and Kono incase Kono left him for good. Danny didn't really know what to say, he wasn't lost for words at the best of times but this time, at this moment he was lost as to what to say. Thinking of the next best thing he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder in silent support, now wasn't the best time to bring up that he was thinking about leaving.

A cough from behind made Danny and Steve jump, there standing looking at them when they turned was Kono. Steve's eyes widened slightly and quickly looked at Danny as he wasn't sure if Kono had heard his confession or even if she had heard anything. Danny just shrugged, he guessed what the silent question Steve was asking him was but he couldn't give him an answer as he wasn't sure either.

"**Chin asked me to come and find you guys, we're wanted down at HQ" **Kono said as she looked eyes with Steve. Staring at his worried face she gave him a small smile before turning and walking back to her car.

Steve watched her walk way, she didn't walk with that purpose walk she always had and her shoulder hung low. Kono looked the way he felt and that was heartbroken, scared and stuck in this bubble that he wasn't sure he could get out off. Movement from the side brought Steve out of his stare at Kono walking away, Danny moving in the same direction as her made Steve quickly follow. Making his way towards his truck he wondered what was waiting for them at HQ and if his gut feeling was anything to go by, he wasn't sure if he would like it.

The HQ of the 50 taskforce was thick with tension and you could get a sharp knife through it if you wanted too. Steve and Danny were in their own offices, Kono was at the smart table and Chin was sitting in the corner of the room looking between his 2 colleagues and family members. He knew something was up with Kono after she was sick but he couldn't put his finger it. Yes he knew with Casey gone it had taken its toll on her and Steve but something else was up.

They had been called to HQ by Max saying that their presence was wanted urgently; he had found evidence that could blow this whole case wind open. So here they were waiting but they didn't have to wait long as Max came barging through the doors heading straight to the smart table. Steve and Danny quickly came out of their offices as Max made his appearance and Steve didn't take long to speak;

"**What's wrong Max? You called Chin and said you needed us here urgently and now you're acting as if you're shocked" **Steve stated as they watched Max muck around with some buttons on the table and until a file appeared on the screen;

"**This won't be easy for any of you to hear or to actually see but it will be hard for you and Kono. I ran the fingerprints on the coffee mugs that where on the kitchen counter" **Max took a deep breath before relaxing himself for the next part **"The fingerprints of the kidnapper match this person" **Max quickly hit the button on the table as a face appeared on the screen.

The whole room fell into a stunned silence none of them could believe what they were seeing. Steve looked like he had seen a ghost as he stared at the screen. As for Kono well she grabbed hold of the table so she wouldn't collapse. There staring right at them was the face of Catherine Rollins. For Kono she always hated bad things that happened in the past but for her this _"bad thing" _had come back.

**Well there you have it! So the team see Catherine's face but Max still needs to tell them the whole evidence apart from fingerprints. Catherine gets anxious; Steve & Kono have a talk and Catherine bumps into someone. Could that someone finally be the lead the team need? Well find out soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys here's your next update! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites but I can feel this story coming to an end soon. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 11**

Standing at the smart table Steve felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, there he was standing in the middle of the room with his wife at the side of him and his ex-girlfriend's face on the screen. Since Max had put up Catherine's photo no-one had uttered a word not even Kono and that's what was worrying Steve the most right at this moment. Sucking in a deep breath Steve finally broke the silence that fell amongst the group;

"**Are you positive about this Max?" **Steve said in a quiet tone that made Danny raise an eyebrow at him. Max had a feeling that this evidence wouldn't sit will;

"**Yes I'm positive, I ran the test three times and every time it came back with Catherine Rollins as a match" **Max said as he looked down at his hands, he was now starting to feel a bit nervous. Steve ran a hand through his hair and then placed his hands on his hips, the anger was flowing through him but he still couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing;

"**I don't believe it, I mean I know you're the best at what you do Max but I just don't believe it" **Steve had only just got the last words out of his mouth when a hand slammed down on the smart table, making the guys jump. Kono was fuming with Steve;

"**What the fuck is wrong with you Steve? The evidence proves that your sicko of an ex-girlfriend has kidnapped our daughter and yet you stand there and defend her" **Kono yelled at him, her chest heavy and fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. Steve stood staring at her, he seen the flames of anger in her eyes and knew she was serious;

"**I'm not defending her Kono all I'm saying is that I don't believe it" **he said calmly. Out of all the places for a fight she had to have it here in front of people;

"**That's bullshit Steve and you know it. I knew…I knew there was something about her and yet I still went with what you and Danny wanted and look were that's got us" **Kono was yelling so loud she wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the building could hear her. **"It's because of your past that this has happened" **she said in a calmer tone which worried Steve. Max stood off to the side with Danny and Chin who had yet to say anything between them, they stood and watch two of their family members fight it out, anger that had been building up over the past few days was finally coming out.

"**Because of…no way Kono she is in your past too so don't you dare blame this all on me. I wouldn't put you or our daughter in any danger and you know it!" **Steve was now yelling across the table, the anger flying through his whole body.

"**I know that Steve but your past has caused this that's…that's why I…I want a divorce" **the word Kono had just let role off her tongue felt like poison but she knew it was for the best. Steve on the other hand, had felt as if he had just been punched in the gut.

"**What! No you don't mean that Kono it's just this situation that has you saying that" **Steve was panicking now as he raced towards her, there was no way he could let this happen. Kono pushed herself away from Steve; she just couldn't be around him right now;

"**I'm sorry Steve but this is for the best" **and just like that Kono ran out of HQ as the tears ran slowly down her face.

Steve stood stunned as he watched the only person he had ever loved run out on him and on their life for good. All he could do was watch as she disappeared out of his sight.

It had been four hours since Kono had walked out of HQ and out of Steve's life, since then Steve had locked himself in his office and refused to come out or talk to anyone. HPD were still going about dealing with the case and now on the search for Catherine Rollins and Casey, no leads had come up yet but they knew someone would they just had to have hope. Danny and Chin sat in Danny's office sneaking glances at Steve's office but with the blinds closed they couldn't see a thing;

"**I never thought it would come to this" **Chin said deeply saddened by the outcome so far of this situation. Danny nodded in agreement;

"**The love each other, that's got to count for something right?" **Danny asked the question that he had been thinking about since Kono had walked out after her bombshell. Chin looked at Danny and then to Steve's office;

"**You think it would but they've been through a lot. I just don't know Danny" **Chin said as he pushed himself up off the chair and left Danny to his thoughts.

Mary-Ann was a nervous wreck as she quickly exited the taxi and practically flew into the 50 building. When she told Steve she couldn't babysit it was because she had to leave and help a friend but when she received a heart-breaking voicemail from Kono she came back as quickly as she could. She didn't really understand most of what Kono was saying, all she got was Casey had been kidnapped and then something about Steve and Danny but the rest didn't matter because as soon as she heard the word _"kidnapped"_ she was on her way straight home.

Barging into the 50 office Mary scanned the room with HPD officers floating around; looking for Chin or Danny, since she couldn't see them she headed to the break room. Appearing at the doorway she seen them looking lost and sad;

"**Danny I came as fast as I could, what the heck happened?" **Mary rushed towards him and threw herself into a hug. Once Danny released her he went over the main parts of the case. Not sure of how much she already knew he would just start from the beginning;

"**I met someone called Laura Fisher; she was babysitting for Steve and Kono so Kono could still go to the ball. Anyway when Kono returned home Laura was gone with Casey, she had left a note. No-one knows where she is but now we've found out that Laura isn't actually Laura…" **Danny stopped suddenly not sure how Mary would react to the next part. Mary seemed to sense he was holding something important back through with just the way he was shifting around but it was Chin that spoke up;

"**She's actually Catherine Rollins, Max done the test three times and the finger prints match her" **Chin swallowed hard, actually saying it out loud made it sink in faster. He caught Mary's confused expression **"I think she's had plastic surgery done so we wouldn't recognise her **and** we also don't know where she is" **he said sadly before standing and moving to look out the window. Mary sat doing her best to take all the information in that she had just learned; her brother's crazy ex had kidnapped the baby of the person she said she'd always love. Mary couldn't wrap her head around it but her main concern at the moment was her niece along with her brother and sister-in-law;

"**What about Steve and Kono how are they handling it?" **she asked wondering where the dynamic duo where. She caught the sudden gaze Danny gave Chin and new something was off **"What is it?" **she asked carefully watching the two men in the room with her;

"**Once we found out it was Cath, Kono lost it and accused Steve of defending her. They ended up in a crazy argument which ended with Kono asking for a divorce, saying it was for the best and then leaving without another word" ** Danny had to swallow the lump that was stuck in his throat, he could even feel the tears in the back of his eyes. He managed to hold them back but Mary was crying, letting the tears freely run down her face at what Danny just told her **"Since she left nearly 6 hours ago Steve has locked himself in his office and won't come out or speak to anyone. He's even closed the blinds so no-one can see in" **Danny stopped talking after that, hanging his head in his hands and rubbing his face. Mary went from being broken too angry in just a matter of a second, there was no way in hell that the two people that loved each other most on this island was going to end their marriage just like that not if she had anything to do with it;

"**That's crap, I'm going to fix this if they like it or not. You call me the minute you hear anything about Casey" **and just like Kono had done those few hours ago, Mary walked out of 50 more determined than ever.

Kono sat on the beach at the back of her family home, needing the peace and quiet that it brought. As soon as she had spoken the word _"divorce" _back in the office she regretted it right away. But what made it that much worse was the broken and shattered look on Steve's face. She loved him so much, she had heard him talk to her when she was at Kamekona's and then she had also overheard Steve talking with Danny earlier that morning. She had hurt the person she loved with just one word and she had also broken a promise she had made herself. On her wedding day Kono promised that she would never give up or walk away without a fight and that's exactly what she had done, she had walked away and done nothing. She sat crying for her daughter, crying for Steve, crying for her marriage and also crying for herself and it wasn't for sympathy, no she was crying because she had failed as a mother.

"**Kono?" **Kono turned at her name being mentioned to find Mary-Ann walking towards her. She gave a small sad smile as Mary-Ann sat next to her.

"**Danny and Chin told me everything, I can't believe that you want to get a divorce" **Mary-Ann said in a tone that told Kono she was still shocked at learning that piece of news. Kono wiped her tears as she replied;

"**It's for the best Mary; we can't go through horrible stuff that nearly breaks us every time and get through it. I love Steve with all my heart and I know he loves me, I've overheard him a couple of times" **Kono admitted as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks, this time she didn't bother to wipe them away.

"**What do you mean overheard him, as in ears dropping?" **Mary asked which got a small chuckle out of Kono much to Mary's relief;

"**Yeah you could say that, everything he said I know he means but this…I just don't know if we'll make it" **Kono cried once again as Mary took her hand;

"**You know where Steve has been since you dropped the divorce bombshell on him earlier?" **Mary asked and at seeing Kono give a shake of the head she continued **"He's been locked in his office with all the blinds closed, won't speak or see anyone. He won't get through life without you Kono or Casey, you two are his world. Just do me one thing; don't go and see about a divorce just yet, please? Let us find Casey first and then after that if you still feel the same then…well nothing anyone would say will change your mind, not even Steve" **Mary said sadly as she placed an arm around Kono's shoulders and let her sister-in-law cry until there was no tears left.

Walking along the street Catherine felt at ease, pushing the stroller with Casey sitting in it talking away in baby talk to her teddy, Catherine felt as though she could get used to this but there was one thing missing. That one thing was a person and it was Steve McGarrett. She had done well with keeping a low profile since the night she had taken Casey but she knew the wee girl needed some fresh air and so did she. As she made her way down the street towards a grocery store she liked, she couldn't believe that no-one seemed bothered. No-one took a second look at them even know it was probably all over the papers and news about the Commander's daughter, the people of Hawaii where just getting on with their normal day to day lives. As she got closer to the store, the news appearing on a TV through a shop window made her stop and look in horror, she couldn't hear what the news presenter was saying but there in full view for everyone to see what her and Casey's faces, well her's before the plastic surgery. Catherine was frozen to the spot, her mind racing how the hell did they figure it out? She had been so careful when leaving Steve's place that she couldn't think of what she had done to make them get the connection. Her heart was racing as she quickly looked away from the TV and continued in a rush to the store but she was so distracted by what she had seen that she didn't noticed the person coming out a store beside her until the buggy crashed into him.

"**Oh my I'm so sorry" **Catherine rushed out as she kept a tight hold of the buggy so it wouldn't fall over.

"**No worries" **the guy said as the voice washed over Catherine and froze her to the spot. She knew that voice, how was she supposed to get out of this? Looking up she came face to face with Kamekona but relief washed over her as he didn't seem to recognise her;

"**Well I'm sorry again, goodbye" **she rushed out and she practically ran the rest of the way to the grocery store. What she didn't know was that Kamekona had recognised Casey.

Kamekona couldn't believe that he had actually seen her, those big brown eyes and that dazzling smile, he'd know that baby anywhere and it was Casey. Staying a good distance behind still being able to see her, Kamekona pulled out his phone and made a quick call, after a few rings the person on the other end answered;

"**I've found her" **he said as he watched Casey being pushed into a grocery store.

Steve was broken; there was no other word he could think of for himself at the moment. He was a broken mess, his whole life had just blown up in his face; he had lost everything. How would he get through his life without Kono and Casey? Steve sat staring out the window of his office like he had been doing the minute Kono walked away, he felt numb like nothing else around him mattered. He knew Danny and Chin would be worried about him but he just couldn't bring himself to be around them or anyone the now. The one person he really needed by his side was the person he loved and she was gone, she wanted to end their marriage with one piece of paper but Steve didn't want anything to end. He would fight if he had to which he would no matter what but he wasn't sure if Kono had the same fighting spirit. Steve's true fears had come true and that was his family was gone. The ringing of his cell phone made him jump; he didn't even read the caller ID as he answered in a gruff voice;

"**McGarrett" **he answered but with the same authority tone like he would normally have.

"**I've found her" **came the reply on the other end, Steve's heart stopped with just those three simple words.

**So there you have the latest update! Will Steve and Kono finally get their daughter back and can they ever get over outcome of what this situation has brought them? Find out in chapter 12 which will be up soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone well I am back with another update to this story but I'm afraid there is only one more chapter after this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and been following this story. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 12**

Steve came bounding out his office startling Danny and Chin, they could tell by looking at him that something was deadly wrong. Steve's mind was racing so fast he couldn't think straight he just kept going over and over the words that Kamekona had uttered just a few minutes ago_ "I've found her". _Steve wasn't stupid he knew who Kamekona was talking about even if the next person didn't; he scrambled to the smart table pushing in the area code that he had been given as to where Catherine and Casey were. Danny raised an eyebrow in Chin's direction and he tried to get a read on his best friend, this was the first time Steve had stepped out of his office since Kono had left and whatever had brought him out it certainly was bothering him;

"**Steve are you ok? Is something wrong?" **Danny asked gently as he wasn't sure what kind of mood Steve was in. Steve frantically punched in buttons on the table as if he hadn't heard a word Danny; he suddenly stopped and looked up at the screen as the location appeared. Quickly typing out a text he turned to the guys;

"**That's where Casey is, let's go" **and before Danny or Chin had a chance to take in what he had actually said Steve was running out of HQ ready to get his daughter back.

Mary and Kono sat on the beach in comfortable silence, since their talk they were now just enjoying sitting in each other's company, listening to the quietness around then and soft noise of the waves. Kono hadn't said much after Mary's speech, instead she broke down in tears once again but this time it was tears for everything she had lost. The vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket brought her back to the reality that seemed to be sinking in more and more with every minute that passed. Looking at the ID she noticed Steve's name flash on the screen, sighing she thought better of ignoring it as she hit the open button on her phone.

"**Oh my god" **Kono scream and she leaped up onto her feet nearly giving Mary a heart attack **"We need to go, now" **Kono exclaimed as she pulled Mary to her feet and dragged her up the beach. Mary had no idea what had come over Kono, she noticed she was holding her phone and Mary couldn't even tell you when it went off;

"**Kono what the hell! Can you just slowdown" **Mary asked as they got closer to Kono's car. Kono shook her head so fast Mary was surprised it didn't fall off;

"**The text was from Steve, they've found her Mary" **Kono cried out as adrenaline mainly took over Kono's body as she jumped into the car. Mary stopped dead in her tracks at the words that had just come out of Kono's mouth. Scrambling to get in the car, Mary had just managed to close the door before Kono screeched out onto the road and raced to the destination Steve had sent her.

The screeching of tyres coming to sudden halt outside the grocery store made the entire passers bye look in Steve's direction. But Steve was so focused on his daughter that he was out of the truck before he even had it in park. Running towards where he spotted Kamekona standing to the side of the store he didn't even have to ask a question as his friend pointed in the direction on the main door;

"**She hasn't come out yet and you're in luck, she's the only shopper in there apart from the guy behind the counter" **Kamekona said as he walked away towards the road as the sound of sirens could be heard getting closer.

Steve was suddenly nervous as he grabbed hold of his gun which was holstered on his hip, this was his daughter's safety on the line and he would do anything to make sure she was kept safe. Taking a deep breath Steve walked into the convenience store his heart racing with every step he took, he spotted the counter assistant and motioned for him to leave, which he did with no hesitation. Slowly walking round the aisles in the store Steve spotted Catherine with her back to him, oblivious to the fact that she had been found. Taking a deep breath Steve said the only thing he could think of;

"**Cath?" **he said his voice shaky to his own ears, at the sound of Steve's voice the only other sound that could be heard was the smashing of a glass jar as it fell from Cath's hand.

As Kono turned the corner onto the street that Steve's text had said to come too as that's where Casey was, she wasn't expecting to see so many HPD squad cars everywhere. Slamming in the breaks she jumped out of the car running towards Chin and Danny with Mary hot on her heels;

"**Chin! Where is she?" **Kono screamed as she ran towards her cousin. Chin turned to face her knowing that telling her the truth was best for everyone. He noticed Mary rush over to Danny probably to give them a bit of privacy;

"**She's still inside with Catherine, we don't know if she is armed or not but…but Steve is in there too" **he said as gently as he could. Kono's eyed widened in shock, Steve was in there with no back up and with a psycho no less that has their baby. She didn't even give Chin a response as she ran off back towards her car and flung open the boot. Getting her vest on and grabbing the rifle that was in the lock box, Kono took off once again this time heading for the back of the store ignoring the shouts that called out her name and telling her to wait.

Catherine froze on the spot when she heard the voice speak from behind her, she knew that voice all too but she didn't want to believe that it was actually him. Her heart was racing and her thoughts where screaming at her, how did he find me and how does he actually know it's really me and not Laura Fisher? Panic started to set in, this wasn't how things were supposed to go, looking around for something to protect herself with she grabbed Casey from her pushchair and then grabbed a large piece of the jar that smashed on the floor when she dropped it. She was in full panic mood when she turned and came face to face with the only man she had ever loved.

Steve stood watching wondering why Catherine scrabbling around the pushchair after he had said her name, it was obvious he had startled her but he wasn't expecting her to turn around and point a piece of glass at him while holding his daughter. It was automatic reflexes that had Steve raise his gun and point it at Catherine, praying deep down that he would never have to shoot;

"**We can talk this through Cath, there's no need for it to turn violent so why don't you just put the glass down and give Casey back to me" **Steve said in a tone which he would use with any suspect, the only difference this time was Steve wasn't sure how professional he would be able to keep it. Catherine scoffed at how Steve thought that this could be over with that easily;

"**Yeah well she's my ticket to have you for myself Steve so I'd like to keep hold of her. I have to admit I am shocked that it took you this long to realise who Laura Fisher actually was" **she said looking Steve straight in the eye so he would know that she wasn't backing down.

"**Yeah well you had us all fooled pretty well but we have Max to thank for getting to the bottom of it. But why don't you explain to me why my daughter is your ticket for you to have me" **Steve asked as he gripped his gun even tighter, he knew HPD, Danny and Chin were all outside but he really hoped that Kono wasn't anywhere near the store.

"**I want you back Steve and I promised I would do anything to get you back. I know for a fact that you love me more than Kono, she was just a blip back then but she can get out the picture now and we can be together again" **she said pleadingly as though she knew this was her last chance to win Steve over.

At the back of the store Kono stood taking in the scene before her and listening to the words that were crushing her heart even more. She stood tall and firm though, keeping Catherine in the rifles shooting range ready to pull the trigger, the only thing stopping her was the fact that Casey was in her arms.

Steve stared at the woman that was standing in front of him; everything was starting to fall into place. She kidnapped his daughter, tore up his marriage all because she wanted him for herself. Steve felt utterly sick to his stomach, Kono was right it was all his fault;

"**Have you completely lost your mind? You and I were finished long before I realised how strong my feeling for Kono where. I love Kono more than anything and always will but now thanks to you my marriage is over and I've lost everything!" **Steve was yelling by this point, all his emotions he had kept built up over the past hellish few days were finally spilling out **"You have cost me everything and I'm scared that I will never get it back. You say you love me, then if you do you will put my daughter back in her pushchair, place the piece of glass back on the floor and walk out that door back to jail!"** Steve's chest was heaving and his hands shaking slightly as he watched Catherine think over his words and let them sink in. Catherine swallowed hard as she realised what she had done to him, she had broken him more than she thought she ever could. Nodding slowly she placed Casey back in her pushchair and strapped her in but still didn't drop the glass.

Kono felt the tears sting the back of her eyes as she heard Steve say how much he loved her, how scared he was of losing both her and Casey. Guilt washed over her so hard that it made her a bit dizzy as she closed her eyes, how could she do that to the person she loves. She only shut her eyes for a couple of seconds but the next words she heard had her eyes flying open and then everything happened in slow motion.

Catherine edged her way closer to Steve, her head hung so he couldn't see her face. The thought that he loved Kono more than anyone made her feel sick and angry, if she couldn't have him then no-one could;

"**I'm so sorry Steve" **she said as she lunged towards a shocked Steve. All that could be heard from inside the store was the sound of a gun going off and two bodies seen falling to the floor.

**Arghhh well this was supposed to be the last chapter but it seemed to go a different way towards the end. So therefore you will be pleased to know that there will be one more chapter! Hope you enjoy and I'll update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here we go it's the final chapter for this story! Would like to thank everyone for their reviews, who have followed & added this story to their favourites and also to the members who have added me to their followers list and favourites. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note – There is a song in this chapter and it's called Amazed by Lonestar.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 13**

The echo of the gunshot had Chin, Danny and some the HPD officers running into the store as fast as they could, leaving a screaming Mary outside as an officer tried to hold her back. Entering the store, what they seen made them stop in their tracks; there lying in a heap was Steve with a non-moving Catherine on top of him. Steve lay so still he was too scared to move, he had no idea who's gun had went off or even if it was his own. Moaning from Catherine made Steve come to his senses and pushed her off him as he scrambled to his feet to see Danny, Chin and other officers staring at him;

"**Get her out of here!" **he yelled as he ran towards his screaming daughter, picking her up and hugging her to him as tight as he could. There was no way he was going to breakdown in front of everyone. He watched as HPD dragged a screaming Catherine out of the store clutching her shoulder, Steve could see from the back that it was bleeding;

"**Who the hell fired a gun in the first place?" **Steve asked Danny as confusion laced his words.

"**I did"** came Kono's voice from behind them as she emerged from her spot at the back. She flung her rifle at Chin and ran to her daughter, taking Casey from Steve, Kono let more tears fall with relief that she had her daughter back safe and unharmed.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood frozen to the spot watching Kono pacing back and forth with Casey in her arms, he wanted nothing more than to go over and hug the two of them but he didn't know what the deal was with him and Kono. She hadn't spoken a word to him since this morning and didn't even look at him when she took Casey. But saving his life must count for something, right? Or maybe she was just doing her job. He watched as the paramedics made their way to Kono and lead her out of the store, Steve was in two minds if he should go or not but the small smile Kono gave him over her shoulder as she disappeared outside made up his mind, he would follow in his truck.

Sitting in the hospital waiting room, where she had been for only twenty minutes felt like a lifetime to Kono. As soon as they entered the hospital she was told to wait in the family waiting room and someone would be along shortly to see her, so she stood numbly as she watched her daughter being wheeled down the corridor, through double doors and out of sight. That was twenty minutes ago, twenty minutes too long and twenty minutes to be sitting alone and waiting. Just as that last thought came to her mind the waiting room doors burst open and in walked Steve.

Kono's heart started to quicken at the sight of her husband, sure she had seen him at the store just under half an hour ago but as the adrenaline had finally worn off, she realized that this was really the first time they had been alone together since she dropped the divorce bombshell. Swallowing hard she looked down at the floor as an awkward silence fell over the two of them. Steve calmly took a seat in the waiting room but kept two chairs between them, all he really wanted to do was pull her close and never let her go but that might be something he'll never be able to do again.

"**I thought you'd still be at the scene" **Kono said in a tone Steve hadn't heard before, it was like she wasn't expecting him to be here. Steve frowned at her statement and was a little angry by it;

"**My daughter is here so I wouldn't be anywhere else Kono" **he said in a clipped tone that made Kono flinch he noticed.

Kono wasn't sure why she had said that in the first place, she knew Steve always put family first but after everything that had happened she was still struggling with it all and also the breakdown of her marriage. She opened her mouth to reply but never got the chance as the doors to the waiting room opened again and in walked the doctor. The room spun slightly as Kono flew out her chair at the doctor's arrival, Steve was standing the second she was both waiting for news on their daughter;

"**Mr & Mrs McGarrett, your daughter is very healthy and I can't see any signs of her being ill-treated while she was with her kidnapper. I'll be releasing her in the next hour" **and with that the doctor nodded his head and left the two parents alone.

Kono felt as if a heavy weight that had been lying across her heart had been lifted and she was also able to breath for the first time in days. As for Steve well he was still letting the doctors words sink in, his daughter was fine, no harm had come to her while she had been with Catherine. Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall as the words finally hit home, he was knocked a step backwards as a body flew into his chest and hung onto him for dear life. Stumbling a bit Steve's arms wrapped around the body that clung to him in quick response to stop the person from falling, bit his senses quickly came alive as he immediately recognized the smell of the shampoo. Letting his eyes fall down, he couldn't help but let a small smile show as Kono hugged him so tight he was sure his lungs would explode but he didn't mind, he'd take anything as long as she was in his arms again.

Kono didn't know what had come over her as she lunged herself at Steve but she felt safe in his arms as she always did but it was wrong, she knew it was wrong. Letting Steve go and taking a step back, she seen the pain of sadness over his face, he was always good at hiding his emotions but when it came to her, he always revealed them.

"**This, us, can't end like this Kono" **Steve said as he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him **"Just give me one hour, just one hour to try & get you back, you can meet me at the house once Casey gets discharged. And if you still want to go through with the divorce after that then…I won't stop you" **he said letting one single tear fall from his eye. Kono frowned, she had never seen Steve openly cry before and before she could stop herself, she was nodding her head agreeing to what he had just said. Seeing her agree Steve's heart was beating so fast he was sure Kono could hear it. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Steve practically ran out the hospital; he wasn't sure how he would pull this off but he would do anything to keep his family together.

Danny was driving to Steve's like a lunatic while Chin and Mary clung to the handles for dear life. After leaving the crime scene the three of them headed straight to the hospital only to be told that Mr McGarret had left first and Mrs McGarret with their daughter not long after. And now neither one of them where answering their phones.

"**Danny will you please slow down before you get us killed" **Mary said in a frustrated tone from the back seat but that proved to be the wrong thing to say;

"**Slow down…you want me to slow down! I'll slow down when I get to your brother's where might I add will get a mouth full off me. I mean they could have at least had the decency to call one of us and let us know that Casey was ok" **Danny shouted as he came to a sudden halt outside Steve and Kono's. He was already out the car and half way up the path as Chin and Mary got out of the car. Chin gave Mary a small smile before letting her lead the way to the house.

Danny didn't even knock as he entered the house, he was ready for giving Steve what for but when he walking in to the kitchen what he seen stopped him in his tracks. He was still standing rooted to the spot when Mary and Chin appeared from behind him just as shocked as he was, at what they seen. There in the kitchen wearing an apron and rushing around in every direction was Steve, he had loads of different food dishes lying around as well as the back door open, out onto the lanai;

"**Em…Steve is everything ok?" **Mary asked as she waved a hand in Steve's direction not wanting to startle him while cooking. But she should have known better, this was a Seal with instincts better than anyone;

"**Yeah all is great but I need you guys to leave, Kono will be here anytime now and this is my last chance to save my marriage" **he said as he glanced in his friend's direction. He seen the smiles on Chin and Mary's face at his words but Danny being Danny was ready for arguing;

"**Excuse me, you're throwing us out" **Danny said in a tone which had his arms flapping around in true Danny style. Steve let out a deep sigh, as much as he loved his best friend he just didn't have the time for him the now;

"**Please Danny, I've got one chance to make Kono change her mind about getting a divorce and all you can worry about is getting thrown out!" **he said willing his anger to be kept at bay, he found himself in a stand-off with Danny, eyes locked and neither one of them willing to back down. But it was Danny who pulled his eyes away as Chin and Mary practically dragged him out the house, his protesting being heard until the door closed behind them.

Pulling up outside her house, Kono's nerves were getting the better of her. She cursed under her breath at her stupidity at feeling this way at her own home. Looking in the rear view mirror at her sleeping daughter she had no idea what Steve's idea held for the future but as long as Casey was always there, she'd take everything one step at a time.

Walking into the house she was aware that everything was quiet, giving a quick look to Casey who was still sleeping in her car seat, she quietly made her way down the hall towards the nursery. Emerging a few minutes later Kono scanned the livingroom and kitchen looking for Steve, she was wondering why he would ask for an hour but not appear to be around. Noticing the doors to the lanai were wide open, Kono was suddenly aware of music playing from outside. She was sure she had heard the tune before but just couldn't place it. Walking outside into the Hawaiian sunshine what she seen stopped her from walking any further as the lyrics of the song she could now place starting to play;

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Their wedding song playing around her by a street singer she noticed was what made the tears fall down Kono's cheeks. In the middle of the backyard was a table set for two with flowers, candles and wine glasses. Looking around she spotted another small table only this time it had pictures sitting on it taking from their wedding day and also a photo of them both with Casey was she was hours old. Kono was all out crying now as she turned to look back at the dinner table and that's when she spotted Steve looked straight at her;

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know why you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_I just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

By the end of the song Steve was standing in Kono's personal space, he was so close they were actually touching. Not wanting to rush anything Steve took Kono's hand and lead her to the table, he also nodded to the street singer in passing as she quietly walked away. Sitting across from her Steve wasn't actually sure where to start but he didn't have time to think about it as Kono beat him too it;

"**I heard everything you said Steve" **she said in a gentle tone but knew she needed to explain more as she seen Steve frown at her comment **"The night I stayed at Kamekona's, you talking to Danny on the beach and today in the store with Catherine. I heard everything you said and I believe you" **she sighed as she wiped away her tears. Steve stared at her shocked that she had openly admitted to hearing everything he had said about loving her and not wanting to lose her or Casey;

"**Then why do you want a divorce?" **he asked and dreaded his question the minute it left his mouth;

"**I don't…well I did but I don't now Steve. After everything we've been through over the past few years and these past few days, anger got the better of me but I can't throw everything anyway and I can't walk away from you. I need my husband and Casey needs her dad Steve" **she rushed and by this point she was physically crying in front of the only person that would ever see her tears. Steve stood so fast that Kono nearly stumbled when she was dragged to her feet but quickly crushed into Steve's chest;

"**I meant every word I said Kono and that will never change, everything I done here today is because I don't want to lose you or Casey and I can't let you walk away. My future is with you, only you and I hope to add another child to that future sometime" **Steve's dazzling smile came out in full force at his last statement and he never missed the flush of red that swept over Kono's face;

"**Well since neither of us are going to give up, I suppose now is the best time to give you this" **she said as she pulled out a long white stick from her jeans pocket and handed it too Steve. Steve looked at the stick a few times before the reality of what was in his hand sunk in. Before Kono could try and see what he was thinking she was picked up into Steve's arms and spun around in circles a few times before her feet felt the ground;

"**I'm guessing by that reaction that you're pleased. But what about Casey she's not a year old yet?" **Kono said thinking about their other daughter and now their second child growing inside her;

"**Don't worry about that, for this pregnancy I will take extended leave when the time comes and take time off if you need help with anything. You and me, we'll get through this together and anything else that is thrown at us. I love you Mrs McGarret"** Steve said as he slowly dipped his head. Kono smiled a big dimpled smile;

"**And I love you Mr McGarrett" **and before Kono could barely get the last word out, Steve's lips was on hers.

Neither of the two seen the three pairs of eyes watching them from a distance but they knew that they would be just fine and that nothing would come between them ever again.

**And that's the end! Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews, followers and people who added this story or myself to their favourites. It is the end of this story now but I will be back with a new 50 fic soon and also a Christmas special in December! **


End file.
